


Freeze

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, HoO - Freeform, M/M, PJO, Tumblr: artanddrabbles, Tumblr: crazygirl36623, another universe, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl shows up at camp half blood on her own who mysteriously freezes things. With the Oracle on silent, Bre Michelle, along with the rest of the seven (plus Nico and Reyna) must make their way to Alaska, fighting off monsters on their way for help. The Doors of Death are once again opened, and can only be closed my someone on the inside, as well as outside. What happens when Bre volunteers to close the doors, and Bob saint there to help, this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sorry I'm late," she said, stepping into the café towards her blonde friend, James.

"It's fine," he said, catching her silver laptop as it slipped from her grasp, "I'm used to you being late, remember?" He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth.

She smiled as they sat across from each other in the small booth. Bre looked up towards the paintings on the wall and remembered how much she'd been paid to paint them. All of that money went to buying multiple sketch books and her laptop, which was mostly used for more computer art. She'd been drawing for as long as she could remember, and hadn't started painting until middle school.

She brushed her dark brown hair behind her ears as she took a sip of her coffee, scalding her tongue in the process. She winced as her friend grinned.

"It's not funny, James!" She shouted, but his grin only got wider. She huffed in response, catching his contagious smile.

She tapped her fingers on the small table, holding up her chin with the other. James's smile quickly faded as his shoulders tensed. He straightened up, leaning to the back of the booth as he spoke.

"Bre," his tone sounded like a warning as he pointed to her now frozen coffee mug, "you're doing it again. Stop tapping before you freeze the whole café."

She looked down to see frost on the tip of her fingers, spreading slowly into the wooden table. She stopped tapping immediately, slightly hoping her coffee would unfreeze. She'd been freezing things since she turned thirteen and getting these premonition dreams. Her therapist told her it was only from stress and diagnosed her with more medication than she'd already had.

"I can't stay long," he said, putting on a sad smile and cutting off her internal babbling. _Damn brown puppy eyes,_ She thought.

He'd always been able to push girls head-over-heals in love him with those eyes, including Bre, but she had much more self control.

"That's okay. Same here. I'm planning to take a walk and write some more. Writer's block is a pain in the ass," she thought for a second, "I should probably actually leave now so I can cool offpun not intended."

He chuckled as she stuffed her laptop in It's case, and asked The lady working for a to-go cup.

About halfway down the street, it started raining. _Just my luck,_ Bre thought miserably, looking up towards the gray sky. A few beats later, she noticed a small area off in the distance that the clouds just passed around. No rain what-so-ever came from the sky there, only the sunlight.

"How have I never noticed that?" She mumbled under her breath.

As she came closer, she noticed a large sign about twenty feet in the distance. Two large columns rose up, holding a wide, stone sign that read _Camp Half-Blood._

"What the hell?" She whispered, walking closer to the entrance.

As she passed through the columns, she noticed all of the people and cabins. The first cabins she noticed sat in a U shape, each numbered. The first three cabins caught her eye. One had a Lightening bolt, one had a trident on the front, and one with

The door flung open before she saw what was on the third and a boy her age stepped out groaning before talking to someone inside.

"No Hazel, I don't want to talk about Will. You know I feel uncomfortable talking about things like this with you." He turned around with a confused then startled expression.

"Who are you?" He demanded, now scowling.

"Uh.. Oh, sorry. I'm Bre Michelle. What is this place? I was walking and saw there was no rain coming in here so I checked it out." She said, holding her had for him to shake, and taking it back when he made no movements.

He had dark ruffled hair, a black T-shirt with dancing skeletons, black skinny jeans, and an aviators jacket that looked two sizes too big. Her eyes widened at the black sword to his side, but she decided to keep her matching black dagger in her pocket. It had been a gift from her father, whom she'd never met.

"So, no one brought you here?" He thought for a moment before tensing up with wide eyes, "Hazel!"

Seconds later, a startled dark skinned girl ran out of the door he'd come from. She had curly caramel colored hair that stuck up all over her head and a purple T-shirt that said _SPQR_ in gold print. She wore light jeans rolled up just bellow the knee and a pair of tennis shoes. She studied Bre with her golden eyes.

"What is it, Nico? New camper?" The girl called Hazel asked. The boywhat was his name, Nico?pulled Hazel to the side, but not quite out of ear shot.

Bre felt rude for eavesdropping, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"I think she's a mortal. She said she'd been walking around and stumbled into camp after noticing we had no rain. What if Tahlia's tree isn't working anymore?" Nico whispered.

"Take her to Chiron. I'll IM Reyna, then grab Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Annabeth, and Percy," Hazel said, as Nico cringed at the last name said.

Bre decided to speak up.

"Whose Chiron and those other people you mentioned. Oh, and what the hell do you mean _mortal?_ "

"Chiron will explain things to you the best he can at the Big House. Please, be patient with us, uh...?" Hazel said, pausing for Bre's name.

"Bre Michelle." She answered.

"Bre," Hazel repeated.

Nico kissed her cheek as she knocked on the first two cabins.

 

 

"Girlfriend?" Bre asked as they walked, hoping to break the silence with a nice conversation.

Nico laughed, then stopped himself, like that wasn't something he did often. A slight smile still lingered on his lips, though.

"No. She's my half sister. My other sister..." he trailed off with a look on his face Bre recognized.

"I lost a mother," She blurted out, internally slapping herself for dropping something like that on someone she just met.

"Me too," he said hesitantly, shocking Bre.

"I've never met my dad, either. He left when I was born, but he left me this." She pulled the solid black dagger from her back pocket and showed the boy who seemed to be the same height as Bre. His dark eyes widened in surprise as the metal and sped up his pace.

"We need to hurry," he said with no room for debate.

They entered the Big House and saw a pale red headed girl with lots of freckles standing by a man in a wheelchair. They hadn't noticed her and Nico yet.

The man in the wheelchair suddenly stood up, but had no legs. Where his hips should start, instead, started the shoulders of a horse. Her vision began to cloud and she noticed Nico was getting much taller than her in seconds.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bre meets Leo, Jason, and Piper. They inform her of the demigods and capture the flag, while getting her ready to see Percy and Chiron. She also gets ready to meet Mrs. O'Leary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Piper speaks long sentences in italic, she's using charm speak. Although, it nay be a situation where she's yelling and I need it.in italics. If so, I'll put the italics in bold. Thank you for reading!

Bre woke up to the muffled sound of voices around her. It took a few moments to make out the words being spoken.

"…kinda hot," The guy voice said.

"Shut up, Leo. She just got here and she might not even be a demigod," responded a  _very_ annoyed female voice.

"Sorry Pipes, but you saw what happened to the ground when she KO’d" Said the boy. Bre could practically hear the smile in the boy, Leo’s, voice.

Her vision cleared enough to see her surroundings. Sitting at her bedside was a small, curly haired Latino boy in a grease-covered white T-shirt with rolled up suspenders. The girl standing beside him had long brown hair and an orange T-shirt that read _Camp Half-Blood_ in the centre. Her eyes seemed to shift between multiple colors, and Bre couldn’t pick a specific one to name them.

" _Uh_ ," Bre stammered, "Where am I?"

Leo grinned. “You’re in the infirmary, _reina de hielo._ ”

Her face went pale and she stared, gaping at the two people in the room.

" _Now_ look what you did, Leo. Congrats, you scared someone more than _Nico_ ," she glared at Leo fiercely, then took a calming breath. "Anyways, I’m Piper and this is Leo. _No need to freak out, we’re friends here. Just lay back down and we’ll explain everything. You can trust us._ "

Bre immediately relaxed and found herself laying back on the white bed sheets. She felt like she could honestly trust these people. _No_ , she thought, _I’ve just met them, so I have no reason for trusting them. She has some kind of power over me, like my freezing things, I guess._

She sat straight back up in bed and glared at the girl.

"Piper, right? _Stop_. Whatever you just did, _don’t_. And _you_ ," she pointed to Leo, fully aware of the shocked look on both of their faces, "why did you call me _Ice Queen?_ "

"Holy shit," Leo said, looking absolutely intrigued, "you speak _Spanish_?"

"And Latin, Italian, Greek, and French."

"I-it.. it didn’t work? But that’s impossible.. Jason!" Piper suddenly yelled, turning her head towards the door way.

A startled looking blonde burst into the doorway. His eyes were electric blue and he had a scar on his lip. He had to be at least a whole head taller than Bre.

"What," he painted, clearly out of breath, "what happened? Are you okay? Who’s that? Leo, stop flirting."

Leo blushed and only widened his mischievous grin, “but she knows _Spanish!_ Now I can annoy her _and_ Reyna in another language.”

The blonde sighed, clearly used to Leo’s behavior, “first of all, gods know you’re lucky enough that Reyna _hasn’t_ killed you and sent you straight into Tartarus. _Yet_. And second, you just met this girl and your _already_ hitting on her. Aren’t you with Calypso?”

Leo’s smile dropped and he looked down. By the blonde’s and Piper’s reaction, this didn’t happen often.

"We, uh," he hesitated, eyes fixated on his laced fingers in his lap, "we broke up. She met a lot of people here, so she had more options than on Ogigia. I uh-I wasn’t the right guy for her.."

Bre felt so much sympathy for him, as she had a similar situation.

She knew a boy who never traveled far from New York because he’d been taking care of his sick mother. When she died, He moved around the country and fell in love, leaving Bre behind. They’d been dating for years before he’d moved, which he did without even a goodbye. He wasn’t just Bre’s first love, but also her best friend.

She’d always been told she was a passionate person, strongly effected by others emotions, so she jumped up and threw her arms around the sad boys shoulders. He tensed under her touch, but relaxed almost instantaneously, even though it remained her hugging him and him just letting her. He never hugged back, but that was okay.

"I’ve been though the same thing, I understand," She said, just low enough so only he could hear.

"Trust me when I say it’s a _whole_ different situation." He whispered, just as low, before pulling away. He chuckled slightly, but Bre could still see the sadness in his eyes.

" _Akh-hem_." The blonde cleared his throat nervously and changed the subject, "we should probably get going. Chiron wants to see you. You know, the centar. Oh, and I’m Jason." He said as they started to the door.

"Wait," said a very tan blonde in the door way. He wore a white coat with a tag that read _Will Solace,_ "come with me for a moment, please, Bre"

He pulled her aside, just out of the other’s hearing range.

"When you collapsed, you froze the ground around you," He said, and Bre paled, "I want you back here come morning so we can’t talk. I need to know how often this happens, and maybe I can help before someone’s injured."

Bre nodded, and Will motioned for her to catch up with her new acquaintances.

 

“Where are we going?” Bre asked, feeling much more energized, having time to fully wake up. They’d explained what demigods were, the powers they had—like Piper’s charm speak, which for some reason wouldn’t work on Bre—how many battles they’d had, who their parents were, quests they’ve had, people they’ve met, the losses they’ve had, and most of the people and creatures in camp. It was a lot to take in, but not very surprising. Bre had known a lot about Greek mythology, being as she chose that to be her religion, rather than Christianity or Atheism.

She tried to stay in stride with Jason, but the blonde had longer legs and walked faster. He glanced back and blushed, realizing he had walked about five feet in front of the other three.

"Sorry," he stuttered, running a hand through his hair, "We’re going to the woods where we play capture the flag. Although it’s a lot different than you might play it. Chiron or Percy will explain how to play if you choose to join in. It involves weapons."

"Cool, where’s this Percy guy and Chiron?" Bre asked, suddenly interested. She had no idea how to use a sword, only her dagger that was gifted by her long-lost father. She pulled it from her back pocket and showed the three in front of her. It didn’t take much time to realize the three of them were close and had a past. "This was given to me by my father before he left. My mom died during birth and I’d never met my dad. Never even seen a picture."

Leo was the first to take a look at the weapon.

"Its chipped. You’ve used it?"

"Yeah. This isn’t the first time I’ve heard of Greek mythology, remember? I believe because I’ve seen some of the creatures. Empousi really fucking hate me."

They stared at her in awe.

"So," Piper started, "does that mean you see through the mist?"

"The what?" Bre asked, though she had a guess at what that was, since every person she’s ever met had thought she was crazy other than James.

"The mist," she repeated, "it’s why mortals are oblivious to monsters and powers. You fly a pegasus and they think it’s a kite or something. They’d believed Mrs. O’Leary was a beagle once."

Bre laughed, putting her solid black blade in her boot, rather than her pocket. Then, she asked, “who’s Mrs. O’Leary?”

Leo and Jason shared a look and grinned before Leo said, “Come with me. You’ll see.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's POV. Bre meets Mrs. O'Leary and gets claimed. She passes out and Leo somehow find her in Bunker 9 and takes care of her.

Leo began walking away from his two best friends, with the new get quickly catching his pace.

"So," she said, smiling. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled up and swishing behind her as she walked, "who's this Mrs. O'Leary person?"

Leo grinned, "Somewhere here in the woods. I bet she's just _dying_ to meet you."

He busted into laughter at his pun, although he knew she wouldn't get it until she saw the hell hound for herself. To his surprise, she didn't look confused.

"The way you said that, I'm assuming it was a pun. So, what is it? Is she a ghost or something else from the underworld?"

"You'll see soon enough," Leo said, still smiling.

As they approached Mrs. O'Leary, Leo noticed Percy crouched in front of her.

"Hey Perce, aren't you supposed to be waiting for us with the rest of the blue team?" Leo asked as Percy looked up and paused from petting the hell hound.

Before Percy could respond, they both jumped at the gasp behind them. Leo had forgotten Bre was there, and Percy must not have noticed.

"A hell hound! Gods, she's gorgeous!" She shouted, running up to the underworld version of a puppy.

"I wouldn't just run like that" Percy shouted, reaching towards her to stop her. He stopped when Mrs. O'Leary started panting and wagging her tail.

"Huh, better than I got," Leo mumbled, pushing a dark curl away from his line of sight. "She's very friendly, but not nearly _that_ friendly to anyone but Nico and Percy here," He said, more to her her than himself this time.

Percy smiled and continued to pet Mrs. O'Leary.

Leo gasped when he saw the ground around Mrs. O'Leary start to freeze.

"What?" Percy asked, following Leo's gaze, "she does that a lot. Why'd you gasp?"

"Because she does it too," Leo said, pointing towards Bre.

As if on cue, Bre was surrounded in a black smokey aura. Above her head lay a glowing black sword crossed with an old fashioned scull key.

"Fuck," came a voice from behind Leo as a small son of Hades fell to the ground.

"Nico, you've already shadow traveled twice today. Go see Will and have him fix you up, okay?" Percy said as he rushed to Nico's side.

"I felt Hades power and thought he might be here, or maybe Hazel even," Nico said, his voice shaking.

Leo remembered the end of he war with Gaea, when Nico had nearly killed himself to help the camps. Leo had gained a lot of respect for di Angelo since then, and had even come to care about him like a brother, although he had a strange way of showing it.

"Nope," Leo said casually, "but you do have another sister now."

They all looked up at the pale-faced brunette standing in front of a hellhound.

"I feel light headed," Bre said, as she began to collapse.

Leo rushed to catch her before she hit her head, but she vanished into the shadows before hitting the ground.

"Shit," Nico said, "that happened to me when I was claimed. Bianca had to catch me and take care of me for close to an hour before I woke up. She'd only been out for a few minutes. I'll go find Bre. I can sense her nearby, so It shouldn't take long to find her."

"No," Percy said, " _We_ will look for her. _You_ go see Will and have him check up on you before you fade, Nico."

Before Nico could respond, Percy grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away, shouting back at Leo.

"Go back to the Hephaestus cabin, or the _Argo II_ , or wherever you stay. I'll grab you and help you look after I make sure Neeks is okay."

Leo heard Nico grumble something about his name before they were out of hearing range.

 

Leo didn't go to the Hephaestus cabin or the _Argo II_. He pet Mrs. O'Leary as he passed on his was to Bunker 9, fully intending to get a short nap before their search. What he hadn't been expecting, was to open the door to an unconscious Bre Michelle laying on the floor.

He sighed before closing the door and making his way to the sleeping girl.

She looked about his age and wasn't much taller than him. She had brown eyes and high cheekbones. Her eye lashes were long and her pink lips were full, nearly blending in with her tanned skin.

He slipped one arm under her knees and one under her arms, lifting her up bridal style.

"How ironic," he grumbled before setting her down on the couch.

Bunker 9 had become his permanent living space. No one from the Hephaestus cabin tried to live with him, although they did often visit and help him with projects. He appreciated their privacy as well as their help.

"Damn, you really _are_ hot," he said, putting a hand to her forehead, and trying not to laugh at his unintentional joke.

He walked to his man made bed and pulled off a thick blanket, placing it on top of the shivering daughter of Hades. Leo grabbed a glass of cold water and knelt beside her, waiting for her to wake up and let her drink.

He sat his head down on the edge of the couch to rest his head, and began to feel his eyelids droop.

 _One little nap_ , he thought, _one little nap won't hurt._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw wakes up in Bunker 9 with a sleeping Leo's head resting on the couch he'd put her on to rest. They worked on some contraptions for a while before getting a visit from Annabeth. Then, they make their way to the arena to train for Capture the Flag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I tend to wrote a bit of each chapter every day, but sometimes even if I finish one in about 10 minutes, Ao3 decides not to cooperate with me and let me post. Besides, I write and post on my glitch android phone lol.  
> I do not take claim of these characters. They belong to Uncle Rick (other than Bre and James, I fully own them, being as Bre is based off of a strongly exaggerated me and nade to fit Leo a bit more)  
> I'm about to start writing the next chapter when I post this, so hopefully it will be up in the next few days. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr as crazygirl36623

Bre woke up with a throbbing head ache.

When she opened her eyes, She took the time to absorb her surroundings: blueprints pinned to the walls, gadgets and tools scattered everywhere, finished and unfinished contraptions, and finally, a sleeping boys head down on the edge of the couch she lay on.

"Leo," She whispered, nudging his shoulder. He groaned in response, so she lightly shook him.

" _Leo_." She said a little bit louder, all the while shaking his shoulder a bit harder. He groaned again and tucked his head deeper into the crease of his arms.

" ** _Leo!_** " She snapped, slapping the side of his head, which shot up immediately.

"Huh?" He said sheepishly, wiping his eyes with the palms of his hands after looking around.

She giggled at the red mark on his cheek and the line of drool from his mouth. She covered hers in attempted to stop the giggle and further laughing.

"What'r you laughin' bout?" He slurred, squinting at the lights in the room, which weren't all that bright anyways.

"You have a red mark on your cheek and a bit of a drool line. In other words, you drool in your sleep. _A lot_ ," Bre answered with a wide grin. 

Leo shook his head and started to stand up, only to stumble despite the chair's arm rest for support. Bre sat up and put a hand under his elbow for help him balance at his next attempt. 

He yawned, covering his mouth with one hand and stretching the other fist in the air before asking, "Do you want something to drink? I've got water, soda, coffee, teapretty much anything you would want actually. I paid someone from the Hermes cabin to steal me one of those magic cups that gives you whatever you want. A plate too. So, you hungry?"

"Sure. More than I should be, actually."

"Ask Nico about that. He usually knows all of the information About the children of Hades' god-given powers."

Then, all of Bre's memories from yesterday came rushing back. She fell back onto the couch just after she'd took up, feeling very drained, and wondering how she'd gotten there. Wherever 'there' was.

" _Woah_ , easy there, _reina de hielo_ " Leo said, rushing to support her, much like she'd done for him only moments ago.

"Where are we?" She asked, feeling slightly flushed at having woken up alone with Leo at her bedsideer, couch side.

He grinned and spread his arms as he announced proudly, "Bunker 9!"

Bre rolled her eyes and retried at her attempt to stand, grinning along with the scrawny Latino boy. Leo offered a hand, and she took it carefully, pulling herself to a standing position. When she mastered her balance, she walked around the bunker, examining the blueprints and gadgets Leo had built.

"Wow, Leo, these are really good. If you teach me how to make some Greek weapons and machines, I'll teach you some other languages," Bre said, turning her head to smile at Leo, who immediately grinned back.

"Deal."

 

After a quick lesson in Greek metals, Leo began to show her how to make basic Greek machines. Well, the lesson consisted more of editing coffee makers and reprogramming things, rather than actually building anything from scratch. Bre learned fast, mostly because James had taught her a bit about metals and tools and even cars.

"Quick learner," Leo observed.

"Yup," Bre responded, popping the _P_  sound, "Learned from a friend, but he also taught me a lot about cars and tools too. Guess you'd call me a cheater, since I didn't need all that much help."

"Doubt he could teach you as well as I can," He said, grinning even wider, as usual. From what Bre could tell, He cared a lot about his machines, maybe even more than actual people.

"Why do you like machines and metals so much?" She asked.

"Because of my dad, I guess." He said bluntly, as if this were obviously the only answer.

"No, I mean _you_ personally. I've only known you for a day, but from what I can tell, it seems like you feel love your machines more than you do the living." Leo frowned, and she realized how she'd sounded. He probably thought she meant that he didn't care about his friends as much as fixing a machine.

"Sorry," she said, "that's not what I meant. I just mean it seems like you're happier and more at ease around them."

He nodded, "I understand. It's true, actually. With people, you have to worry about emotions, drama, lies, feelings; but here," He gestured around the room, "I'm free, I don't have to pretend to be happy or prove myself to anyone. I can cry, scream, dance, singamazingly, by the waywithout being judged or hated on. I can be _me_ and enjoy it."

As he spoke, his smile returned and he changed the subject. "So, what crazy powers do you have? Obviously you can shadow travel, but have you found any other hidden powers that suddenly make since now?"

"Well," she started, "when I get agitated or my ADHD kicks in, I tend to tap my fingers or get worked up and freeze things around me. This morning, I froze half a table and my coffee, which resulted in a boring-as-hell lecture from a friend. That consisted mostly of 'be careful' and 'with great power comes great responsibility'," she said, using a terrible guy voice.

Leo laughed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. He placed a hand on his stomach and leant forward as he took a few calming breaths. Bre found herself finally noticing his elfish features, the way the corner of his eyes wrinkle when he smiles _really_ smilesalong with the dimples, and his cute ears that turn in a point, like some kind of Christmas elf.

"Huh," Leo said, actually sounding interested after he could breathe, "have you ever tried it on purpose? Not the terrible man-cent, but the freezey stuff."

"No," Bre responded immediately, "I was afraid of hurting someone. I found out about it when I was thirteen because my little sister..." She trailed off, a pained expression lining her features.

Leo seemed to notice, and tried to focus her mind elsewhere on the subject. "Why not try it now? You know it's not some curse or anything like that. Its in your genes, just like Percy can breathe under water or control the waves. Jason can electrocute someonewhich doesn't feel good, at allHazel can summon gems, and Nico can summon the dead. Hazel and Percy also have this weird thing about exact locations: Percy on water and Hazel underground..." 

He looked excited talking about his friends and their abilities, waving his hands around as he spoke. He seemed so happy, like he had no problems to deal with in his life. Bre could tell more from the look on his face when he thinks no one can see him. He's been through loss, like her, and a lot of it, too. She was cut off from her frequent inner babbling when he cleared his throat expectantly.

"Wha-?" She stuttered, feeling a blush creep up her neck as she felt bad. She had always had a bad habit of dazing off as people talk to her.

"I said.." he started, but trailed off as well to a knock at the door. 

"Who is it?" He demanded.

"Annabeth!" The voice outside the door yelled.

"Come in!" 

The door opened to a curly haired blonde with it up in a messy pony tail. She had fierce gray eyes that skimmed over Bre with hesitant curiosity.

"You must be Bre," She said, holding out her hand, "I'm Annabeth. Its nice to meet you." 

Bre nodded and smiled at the blonde. "How long have we been here? I feel like I've had a whole nights rest," she asked, "I passed out from shadow traveling, apparently, and Leo fell asleep on my couch side."  Leo snickered, but straightened his features when Annabeth glared at him. Bre assumed Annabeth had a lot of authority at this camp. "I hadn't had a lot of sleep from writing and drawing. I get paid to sell my sketches and paintings, while I write just for fun and other people's entertainment."

"That sounds nice, actually. I'm an architect, so I don't get much sleep either. Percy's always trying to talk me into swimming in the lake with him," Annabeth smiled, then straightened her posture and put on a kind smilerather than a fond onebefore continuing, "Anyways, you've only been here for about an hour. Nico came to talk to Leo and found the two of you asleep, so he left and told me he found you. Capture the Flag will start in a few hours, so start training. Nico, Jason, and Percy have been teaching Leo to use a sword. Bre, me Piper and Rey" 

"No," Bre said, feeling bad for accidentally snapping, "I uh-I mean I don't want to be taught by the girls. You all just have daggers and small blades, right?" She remembered Leo telling her that most of the guys only trained with swords, other than Reyna, but she wasn't a very nice intructor, "I want the guys to teach me. With Leo. Both of us can learn together and swap what we learn, maybe even practice with each other. That is, of coarse, only if you're okay with it?" She said, directing her attention to a startled Leo, but his grin returned in a millisecond as he nodded. Bre fingered her necklace while she waited for Annabeth's response.

"Okay," she finally said, "I'll tell Percy, but I don't know how Chiron will like this."

" _Oh,_ it'll be fine Anna," Leo said, dismissing her obvious need to on at the rules. _This isn't fair of me_ , Bre thought, _I've only just met her and I'm judging her._ Leo continued, "What Chiron doesn't know won't hurt him."

Annabeth scrunched up her nose, probably thinking of all the things that could go wrong. 

Before Annabeth had time to protest, Bre locked arms with Leo and dragged him out of Bunker 9 with no idea where she was going. By the time they made it to the cabins, they'd unlocked arms and settled into a peaceful silence, which Bre felt bad for breaking.

"So," she said, "where's the arena?"


	5. Chapter 5

When Leo and Bre arrived at the arena, he knew this would be a hard training session.

The moment he saw Percy and Jason share " _the look_ " he knew what they were in for. They were going to kick Bre's ass to see what she's got, and Leo would have to jump in and save herwhich would most likely result in him getting his ass whooped and then teased for saving his new ' _girlfriend_ '.

What he hadn't expected, was for Bre to actually kick ass. Not because she was a girl or anythingLeo knew all too well how mad a girl could get, presumably Reynabut because she'd said she never used a weapon other than her dagger.

"Here we are," Leo said as they approached mischievously grinning Percy.

He circled around them, Riptide in hand, and smirked. "Not to be rude of anything, but you don't look fit to be a fighter."

Leo, Bre, and even Jason sighed and rolled their eyes. Percy knew damn well that Nico looked scrawny, but he could beat Percy in a heart beat. And now the idiot thought Bre couldn't handle herself, not to mention, she's now Nico's third sister.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Leo thought, laughing at himself for the bad pun as Nico blurred in from a shadow. He stumbled, but Jason had caught him out of habit.

He heard Nico mumble a quiet "thanks," before turning to Bre, "Let's get started, I guess. Annabeth suggested that you try to spend an hour with each of us to train every day, or until you're comfortable enough for no further training."

Bre nodded, then said, "Fine, I'll train with Jason, then you, then Percy. I want to see how all of you fight, but what I can tell, Jason thinks out his strategies before acting, so I'm taking him before he has a chance to watch and learn my moves," they all started at her in shock. _How did she get all of that correctly in less than a day?_ "Nico is fast, which may come in handy for me, being as I'm shorter than most people here. And Percy acts before thinking, not allowing anyone to read his moves, but also putting himself in danger of having a week spot." Bre smirked, mimicking Percy's from his comment.

"What about me?" The words left Leo's mouth before he could stop them. Bre turned to smile at him and said, "I don't know yet. In truth, I'm pretty sure you're hiding more about yourself and your emotions than even Nico. I can't read you as well as I can other people," Leo stared, mouth hanging open as his face paled. She smiled sweetly before clearing her throat loudly and nodding towards the weapons. "Are we starting or what?"

 

Leo stared at Bre, with Nico and Percy at his side. They'd stopped fighting to watch Bre and Jason fight, during which a few campers came to join their staring. Jason had been smiling along with Bre, at first. Now, he was sweating and flying back to dodge Bre's blows. She'd gotten the hang of shadow travel much faster than Nico had, and kept freezing the ground around them.

Jason landed and striker her left arm, which she quickly morphed into shadows so that the blade passed through harmlessly. She thrust the Stygian iron sword Nico had lent her towards Jason's stomach, which he flew back to dodge again. As he landed, Bre stuck out her arm, palm raised, and Jason slipped to his ass on ice. Bre shadow traveled in front of him, about to point her sword at his neck in victory when Jason rolled to his right, grasping her ankle to pull her down. She faded her ankle to escape his grasp and he stood.

Jason grinned, "You're good, Michelle. No way Percy stands as much a chance as me."

" _Hey!_ " Percy yelled, and Jason made the mistake of glancing over.

As he was turning his head back to the battle, Bre sheathed the sword, lunged forward, grabbed Jason's wrist in both hands, and turned so that his hand was on her shoulder. In one swift move, she leaned forward and flipped him over her. He hit the grown with a loud thud, and Bre unsheathed the sword again, pointing it to his neck and grinning a grin crazier than Leo's.

"I win," she said as she pranced over to Nico, returning his sword.

Leo, Percy, and Nico stared in awe. By now, the entire camp had shown up, including a laughing Piper and a grinning Chiron.

"Impressive," Chiron said, reclaiming his poker face, "And you claim to have never used a sword?"

"Yup," Bre responded, "not once in my life 'till now." She looked at Leo, still grinning madly, then said, "So! I wanna see you fight, _repair boy._ "

Leo smirked, "Whoever shall I fight, my _reina de hielo?_ "

Bre blushed.

"Me," Nico said, shocking everyone.

"What about all three of us?" Percy said, his smirk returning. Leo and Bre looked his way to see Annabeth's arm hooked through his, rolling her eyes and trying to fight a smile.

"You're on," Leo said, grinning widely. He turned his attention to Bre and winked before continuing, "why don't you join? It could be you and me against Percy, Jason, and Nico."

Bre smiled and looked at the children of the Big Three for confirmation. When they nodded, the whole crowd burst into cheers and high fived. A tan blonde boy charged through the crowd and pounced on Nico.

" _Will!_ " Nico whined while trying to hide his smile. The blonde cupped Nico's face in his hands before planting a quick kiss and standing up. Will offered a hand to the red faced Nico and pulled him up to a standing position. Leo saw Nico glance at Bre with an unsure expression, and she smiled, Nico quickly returning a bright one of his own.

"Campers," ChiroN's voice boomed, "After this battle, please prepare for Capture the Flag in the woods. Camp Jupiter will be arriving soon and joining the game. Reyna has suggested chariot races, but it will take some consideration. I believe most of you remember what happened the last time, yes?" There were nods from many campers, while some looked entirely confused. "Very well. May the battle begin!"

Annabeth and Will stepped back from the Arena and their lovers. Bre and Leo took their places on one side, while Percy, Jason, and Nico stood on the other.

"Percy will use the lakes water against us," Leo leaned in and spoke quietly to Bre, "Since its the both of us, he will probably use a whirlpool. And Riptidehis swordwell, watch out. Jason will take to the skies and use lightening, but you've learned that already. Nico will probably summon the dead, so you might wanna avoid the huge crack in the ground. I fell in once, it's not fun."

Bre smiled at the last comment and told him her war strategy, "Fight like a crazy person. I don't have an actual plan, but that seemed to work against Jason."

They both grinned as Leo said, "That's what I always do."

And they charged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bre and Leo begin their fight with the children of the big three, before being forced to stop when they were nearly finished. Rachel had a prophecy, and Bre, sadly, learned of Clarrise La Rue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter's a bit smaller than my others, but I'll be updating soon.  
> I live for comments and Kudos
> 
> Thank you for reading, loves.
> 
> ~Aubrey

Bre was impressed by how well Leo used a sword. Sure, he held it a bit awkwardly, but Bre could try to help with that later.

Leo went left and Bre went right, both attacking with no plan what-so-ever. Nico shadow traveled behind Leo as he swung his sword. Leo dodged tripping Nico, who quickly recovered.

Meanwhile, Bre ducked to dodge a side blow from Jason, who tripped over his own feet accidentally. Bre pointed another borrowed sword to his throat and smirked.

"Gotcha, Grace."

Jason stepped aside from the arena, and Bre got a jet of water to the face by Percy as she turned around. She fell to the ground, but swung Percy's legs out from under him as he began to point his sword in victory. He let out a loud grunt as Bre stepped back. The water on the ground rose and assisted Percy in his attempt to stand up. For the first time on purpose, Bre trust out her hand, and watched the water instantly freeze. The crowd then laughed at the pouting Percy Jackson as he walked to stand by Jason after having a sword pointed at his throat.

Bre turned to find a confused Leo, turning in circles in search for the son of Hades. He looked past Bre, wide eyed, as she felt her legs spent from under her. When she opened her eyes, She noticed a grinning Nico with a black sword pointed her way.

"Not bad," Nico said, and Bre returned his smile before joining Percy and Jason on the side lines.

Nico and Leo returned to their battle, and Bre pretended not to notice the few times Leo glanced her way. She knew it had been her He was looking at, being at they'd made eye contact each time and he would grin.

Before they could finish their battle, the crowd erupted into gasps as a green glow filled the area. Both Leo and Nico immediately stopped and rushed up beside Bre, Percy and Jason.

" _Damn it, Rachel,_ " Leo muttered under his breath.

"What?" Bre asked, "Isn't Rachel the red head?"

Leo half-heartedly smiled and nodded, then returned his attention back to the glowing green light.

Bre stepped forward into the crowd with a startled looking Leo following behind. _Why was he staring at her like that?_ She thought. She then realized she'd laced their fingers to drag him forward. She blushed, And reluctantly let his hand go.

When Bre focused on the image in front of her, she noticed Rachel had been hovering above the ground, surrounded in a green glow as she spoke with another voice,

" _Ten will search for the gods bidding,_

_Three children will join the fight,_

_One with twin beasts side by side,_

_Nine will return back in the light._ "

There was murdering around the camp before Chiron cleared his throat. "It seems there has been another prophecy. Ten demigods will go on a quest"

A tall girl from the Ares cabin with stringy, light brown hair and brown eyes spoke up, "If Percy Jackson has anything to do with this prophecy, so help me gods I will string him up"

Bre watched Percy cringe at the girl's strong glare.

 _"Clarrise La Rue,_ " Chiron said sternly cutting her off, "We cannot control how prophecies work. You should know this better than anyone else here, am I wrong?"

She glared before shaking her head, "No. No, you are not wrong."

Leo snickered then hid as Clarrise took a step towards him, cracking her knuckles with a sneer on her face.

After a few beats, Rachel said, "I have reason to believe the seven will be part of this prophecy. Before Bre Michelle had arrived, I would have thought ' _three children_ ' would have meant Percy, Jason, and either Nico or Hazel. Now, I believe the three may stand for Nico, Hazel, and Bre. I mean, think about it. It didn't say ' _children_ ' of the three. It only said ' _three children'_."

There were nods of agreement before Rachel continued.

"If the prophecy meant the seven, along with Bre and Nico, that would be nine..." she thought for a moment, then flicked her fingers. You could practically see the light bulb above her head. "Reyna! ' _One with twin beasts side by side_ '. Reyna has Aurum and Argentum by her side constantly, and they're coming here this evening. It makes since, do you agree, Chiron?"

"It does, but I believe we should discus this privately," He looked at Jason, "Jason, please send Reyna to the big house the moment our visitors feel at home. Thank you, dismissed!"

Everyone parted ways and began to prepare for Capture the flag.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bre and Percy work together during capture the flag as Leo flies in with a strange contraption on the opposite team. Percy throws a fit for being on the Red team instead of Blue (he says because of tradition). Bre experiences a whirlpool, blows up a giant beetle with no way off, and falls unconscious from smoke inhilation. 
> 
> And it's not even time for a quest yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter guys, sorry. This is in Bre's POV

Frank, Jason, Leo, and Hazel ended up on the Blue team, while Bre, Reyna, Nico, and Percy ended up on the Red team along with Clarrise. Percy seemed overly upset about not having blue.

"But everything is better when it's blue! It's a tradition!" He whined, trying to convince Chiron to switch him to the Blue team.

Chiron only sighed and said, "Percy, it's just the one time. Please."

Percy huffed and Clarrise snickered.

"Serves you right, Jackson."

At least ten campers rolled their eyes and sighed loudly, which resulted in giggles from many of them.

"Alright," Clarrise announced after everyone gathered by a large rock, "You all know the rules. Nico, tell Bre the rules. She can stay with you during this, since its her first time."

Nico sighed and nodded after mumbling, "I hate this activity."

Clarrise continued loudly, "Now! Gather at Zeus's fist. Connor and Travis, you and the rest of the Hermes cabin will be stationed near the creek..." she continued as people began to take their places. "Actually," Clarrise stopped everyone as she spoke up, "I think Bre should be placed by the creek."

"Why?" Bre asked.

"Percy will be by the creek, as always, and uses water. You can freeze water. It could come in handy as a weapon of some sort. Understand? Good."

 

Percy and Bre took their places back to back at the creek. Clarrise had placed the flag near them, so if need be they could hold off the people around them. The moment everyone found their places, the games started.

"What the hell is that?" Bre asked, pointing up towards the sky.

"Fuck!" Percy yelled, then turned his attention towards Clarrise and the rest of the Red team, "Leo brought his stupid sting bug thing again!"

"Gas masks!" Clarrise yelled. 

"Stink what?" Bre said, then looked up to see Leo cackling and wearing a gas mask, "Oh I'm _so_ going to kick his ass."

Percy snickered, but Bre hadn't paid much attention because an idea sprung into her head.

"Does he have a remote for that thing or does it work on its own?" She said quickly.

"He uses a remote for nearly everything."

"Good," Bre said, pointing to the water with her next request, "Give me a boost high enough to reach that thing. I'll take it from there, but be ready to catch that idiot Latino."

"Sounds good to me," Percy said, as he made a swiping motion with his hand after Bre stepped into the water.

She shot into the air in a spiral of water, but before it could fall back down, she flicked her wrist, freezing every last bit of the whirlpool holding her up. She heard several gasps from below her, and she grinned before jumping up to grab a hold of Leo's ankle.

She pulled herself up into his beetle-looking thing before he had a chance to process her actions and hit his temple with the hilt of her sword. He lost his grip and was, thankfully, caught by the water Percy sent to meet him.

She went inside the machine to the control panel, but had no idea what the hell she was doing. Instead of some kind of normal control panel, Leo had hardwired a Wii remote with a ton of extra cords into the mainframe.

"Screw it," Bre mumbled as she began pressing random buttons, flipping random switches, and pulling random cords until the machine started to shut down.

What Bre hadn't thought about, was the fact that she would be in the machine and it was going to crash..

The machine rocked to the left, throwing Bre off balance into the wall, then rocked to the left, throwing Bre towards the entrance. She caught hold of the edge as she was thrown out. There was an explosion from somewhere inside, and the metal she held onto began to heat up.

Smoke quickly began filling her lungs and her vision became slightly dizzy. Bre could vaguely hear people shouting commands and panicking below her as she tried to freeze the heat trying to fry her hand. Even though it wasn't burning her, the heat still caused her to sweat. 

Her hand slipped as she began to lose consciousness. Just before her vision went black, she felt cold water rush against her skin and warm arms wrap around her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's POV
> 
> They begin a game of Capture The Flag, but everything goes wrong. Percy cries. Nico actually hugs someone. Will Solace trust Leo to take care of someone. And, FINALLY, Bre and Leo have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a separate Tumblr page that is absolutely nothing more than my Writing and my Art, but the art is mostly scenes that I've written. I'm currently working on drawing the scene of Leo sleeping with his head on the edge of the couch with Bre, and a future scene of Leo changing her gauze on her hand.   
> I'm drawing one more scene, but that would be a major spoiler for either chapter 9 or 10. And one for a much later chapter.
> 
> Anyways, my new Tumblr account is called artanddrabbles
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Leo completely blocked out everything Annabeth said until she called his name.

"Leo," she said and sighed when she noticed he'd been ignoring her, "Just use whatever contraption you made and didn't tell us about."

Leo's face lit up with a smile, which quickly turned into a mischievous grin, "Get your gas masks!"

There were multiple groans from the Athena and Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey Annabeth," Leo stopped her as she began to take her place, "Where _is_ Piper anyways? I thought she would be excited to be on Jason's team."

"She's helping Chiron in the Big House," She said, then jogged to her place by the creek.

Leo sighed, missing Piper's charmspeak, and headed to the same beetle he'd used once before. He climbed into his creation and took took to the sky, loving the shocked and annoyed faces of everyone below. He hung by the opening on a makeshift ladder he added recently, and laughed at the horrified Red team's faces.

During his laughing fit, he hadn't noticed the water spiral headed towards him. At first, he thought it had been Percy, until the spiral froze and Bre shot out. She kicked Leo in the temple and he felt the world begin to fade, and just as he blacked out, he felt himself surrounded in water and led softly to the ground.

When he came to, the first thing he heard were panicked screams, then both Clarrise and Annabeth shouting orders.

"Leo!" Annabeth shouted when she saw he was awake.

"What's going on?" He asked, but yawned half way though.

"Bre knocked you out and went in trying to shut your stupid machine down," Clarrise yelled, "There was an explosion and now she's hanging from the edge, Valdez! How the hell do you shut it down?"

Leo immediately turned his attention to Percy, "Perce! Listen, once it's already flaming, its done for. I need you to shoot as much water as you can up there, it's the only chance she's got until we can get her down."

" _What in Tartarus_ do you think I've been doing this whole time!" Percy yelled, spreading his arms out for emphasis, "It doesn't work, Leo! I sent her up there and now a machine is gonna kill another one of Nico's sisters and it's _my fault!_ "

"Percy..." Nico breathed as he approached Percy. There were tears streaming down Percy's face as Nico pulled him into a hug.

"Wow," Leo said, quiet enough that only Annabeth could hear him, "Didn't expect that. Nico's not a touchy person."

"They have a past. Percy still feels guilty for Bianca's death, even though Nico tells him he no longer blames him. For Nico, that must be a lot, because his fatal flaw is grudges."

"She's falling!" Someone yelled, snapping Leo back to reality. He looked up so see Bre's hand slip as she began to fall.

"Percy, quick! Send me up in a spiral like you sent her!" Leo said, pointing towards the falling girl. Percy looked at Leo with uncertainty before Leo yelled, "Now! I'll be fine!"

Seconds later, Leo found himself being shot into the air towards a half conscious girl. He wrapped his arms around her as the water engulfed them, and took a deep breath, knowing Percy wouldn't let them drown.

Will Solace was waiting on the ground, quickly removing his battle armor with the help of Nico.

"Lou Ellen," Will hurriedly said to a dark haired girl with green eyes, "Get someone from the Apollo cabin to bring some nectar and ambrosia. Hurry!"

Lou Ellen nodded and rushed towards the cabins.

"Rachel," Will continued, "run to the Big House and grab Chiron. Tell him what's happened, and that I believe she's had too much smoke inhalation."

Rachel nodded as Lou Ellen did, but headed to the Big House, rather than the cabins.

"Leo, put her down flat. I need to check for a pulse and see if she's breathing." Leo hadn't noticed he'd been clutching her for dear lifepun not intendedand hesitantly laid her flat on the ground.

"Leo, let me see your shirt," Will said, and Leo immediately began removing his armor. He handed the blonde his shirt, which Will promptly folded, rolled up, and laid under Bre's neck.

"Wouldn't that do better under her head?" Leo asked, curious as to why Will placed the shirt under her neck, rather than head as a pillow. Was that even why he needed it?

"I used it to prob her neck up and open her air way. Unless you want her to die from smoke inhalation, opening the passage to her air way is her best option," Will responded, two fingers on her neck checking for a pulse. He then turned his attention back to Leo, "She has a pulse and is breathing, but the rate of both is very low. Leo, if she wakes from this okay, I would like her to stay with you in Bunker 9."

"W-what? Why me? Why not the infirmary?"

"Because," Will started, "she's come to know you more than anyone else here over the past day. I believe she would feel more comfortable staying with someone she's come to know slightly, rather than staying alone in the infirmary. Do you have a problem with this?"

"No," Leo hesitantly said, "Its justwait, alone? Why wouldn't you be with her in the infirmary?"

"I have a quest with Cecil and Lou Ellen," Will answered, then went on about Bre, "Most of the Apollo cabin aren't as experienced as I am with ungodly health situations, so I thought it best for me to write you some instructions on her health care."

Leo nodded, "What do I need to do, doc?"

"Well for one, don't call me doc, Valdez," Will said, grinning, "And first things first, you will have to frequently change the bandages on her hand." Will lifted the hand Bre had used to hold onto the beetle. She had a long burn mark that barely broke the skin. "She must have used her ability to stop further burning. I assume she didn't feel anything at the time, but changing the gauze will be slightly painful."

Will went on to give Leo more instructions until Lou Ellen returned with ambrosia and nectar, soon followed by Rachel and Chiron.

"What had happened?" Chiron asked, sternly.

"Bre had climbed into Leo's stink bug," Will started, and Leo decided not to correct the name, "but it exploded. She hug from the side and has no further injuries than a slightly burned hand and smoke inhalation. Leo will be watching her during my quest, and I've already given him instructions for her care."

"Very well," Chiron nodded, "Give her what she needs, then send her to bed rest. Even with ambrosia, smoke inhalation can still be deadly to demigods as well as mortals."

"Believe me Chiron, I know.." Leo mumbled, then looked down as Hazel gave him a sympathetic gaze when she approached.

"Can you carry her, Leo?" Chiron asked, and Leo nodded.

They fed her ambrosia and a bit of nectar before sending her off with Leo. Force feeding ambroisa to an unconscious girl with smoke breath had been interesting, but had helped her injuries nearly instantly.

Leo scooped her up into his arms, her head lulling over and onto his chest as he heard collective gasps from the campers. He smirked at how they automatically assume that because he's scrawny, he's weak as well.

He walked on from the arena, and halfway to the Bunker, she began to open her eyes.

"W-where are.. we going?" She stuttered, barely above a whisper.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm taking you to the Bunker as Will suggested. Myuh, the beetle you were in blew up and burnt you.. just your hand, though. I have to rewrap a new gauze every hour until it heals from the ambroisa."

"Ambro-what?" She asked, eyes slightly glazed over.

"Ambrosia," Leo repeated, "Its the food of the gods. Heals you a lot quicker than it should, that's for sure. If a mortal took it, they would most likely die from it. Okay, no. They deffinitely would die from it."

She looked up at him strangely as they approached the Bunker, "Sometimes, I really think you're insane."

"Says the girl who pushed random buttons and nearly got herself killed," Leo retorted, grinning at the girl in his arms.

"Whathow did you know I pressed random"

"I didn't," Leo snickered, even more proud of himself as she began to glare.

He opened the door to Bunker 9 and carried her to the couch before sitting her down. "

I could have walked, you know," She said, her face now sincere, "Even if you have proven your strength, it still takes a lot of energy to carry someone halfway across this camp."

"Nah," Leo responded, waving his hand dismissively, "Its fine. You're not that heavy anyways."

Leo walked over to his new, self-installed bathroom and rummaged through the drawers under the sink. "What are you doing?" Bre called, standing up from the couch. Her face paled and she lost her balance, falling back onto the couch with a groan.

"Sit back down," He demanded with an added point of his finger. "I'm looking for a gauze to wrap your hand with."

"My hand?" She asked, then looked down to see the burn marks that were slowly healing, "Oh.."

"Yeah," Leo said, "I'm sorry, by the way.."

"What? Why?" She responded. Her head tilted slightly to the right as she lifted one eyebrow, a confused expression on her face. Leo decided he liked how she looked When she was confused.

"Hello..?" She asked, and he realized he'd been staring too long.

He blushed, then went pale as he realized he was smoking. "Oh, Uh, sorry," He responded, trying to calm his panic. Taking deep breaths didn't seem to work.

"Leo! You're smoking!"

He grinned and winked, trying his hardest to smooth this over, "Of coarse I am. I must be loosing my touch if it took you this long to realize it."

"No! I mean you're literally smoking, Leo!" He sighed, seeing the sparks fall from his hair.

He sat down on the couch and noticed her fingers were glazed with frost. He placed his hand on hers, which caused a sizzling sound as steam rose in the air.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm not in danger. I'm kinda, uh.. fireproof."

She looked at him incredulously, so he put his hand out, palm up, as it burst into flame. She gasped and scooted slightly away from Leo, which hurt his ego more than he liked to admit.

"Am IWill it hurt me? I'm ice and uh.. you're fire..." she stuttered, and Leo felt relieved at the real reason she scooted away from him.

Bre was nervous about one of them hurting the other, rather than actually being afraid of him. Sure, the Hephaestus cabin thought his fire was amazing, and the camp accepted it, but he could still see the fear in their eyes when he actually used his ability. By now, the entire Camp Half Blood, as well as Camp Jupiter, knew what happened to his mother, and that he caused it.

"No, _reina de hielo_ ," Leo reassured Bre, "I can control myself now. Every once in a while when I get, uh, flustered or embarrassed, my hair or nose will catch on fire..."

She gave him a sympathetic look, opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again to respond, "Leo, if you don't mind me asking, why did you say 'now'?"

That confused him.

"What do you mean?"

"You said, 'I can control myself now'," she responded, "That gives me the impression that you couldn't control it once before. What happened, Leo? And don't think I don't notice the way you slouch or look upset when you think no one notices."

She looked away at nothing in particular as she continued, "I'm not the only one who does notice, I'm just the first to ask about it."

He stared at her for a moment, then wiped the sweat from his hands on his pants for an excuse to look away from her. To his surprise, she placed her hand back on top of his and gave him a sad-yet-sweet smile.

And at that moment, he spilled everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bre's POV
> 
> Leo spills his heart out to Bre. Bre gets a makeover from Drew, Piper, and Mitchell From the Aphrodite cabin. Leo and Bre head to her apartment to grab skme thing she can't live without.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Bre's heart broke more and more with each one of Leo's ragged breaths and broken sobs.

She sat on the couch in Bunker 9 as Leo spilt his heart out to her. He told her how Gaea had led him to cause his mother's death and how he always carried guilt for it. He told her how he ran from foster home after foster home, eventually ending up in a wilderness school where he net Jason, Piper, and Coach Hedge. Leo told her how he learned to cover his pain by not thinking about it and constantly making jokes, even if everyone thought they were annoying and not at all funny.

Bre listened to him with her full attention as he told her everything. She never once cut him off, waiting for him to finish, as she knew he would close himself off the moment he stopped. She respected privacy, and if he wanted to keep things to himself, that was okay. But, Bre also knew the damage of holding in her pain. Everyone needs someone, even if they stay completely silent and just need held.

Somewhere in the middle of Leo's confessions, he began to cry. He could barely speak, his entire body shaking frantically with his broken sobs. Bre pulled him close, and he curled up against her side as she twisted on of his curls in her finger.

Bre softly whispered reassuring things like, " _Shh_ Leo... I know... It's okay... you're okay now... I'm here..."

Eventually, his crying stopped and his breathing evened out until they both fell into a deep sleep.

Bre woke up lying on her side with Leo behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and his chin lay in the crook of her neck. She thought about moving, being as She hadn't known him for long, but decided against it. Instead, she turned in his arms and curled closer to him, wrapping a leg around one of his and tucking her head into his chest.

The next time she woke up, she found a blanket tucked around her as Leo gently shook her shoulder.

"Bre," He said quietly. She groaned and reluctantly sat up to see a mug held put towards her.

"Coffee?" Leo asked, and she took the coffee with a smile.

After they drank their coffee, Bre realized she'd need to stop at her apartment to grab some of her things. Then, another tho it struck her mind and she internally slapped herself.

"Shit," Bre mumbled as she remembered she hadn't showered in two days.

"What is it?" Leo asked, one eyebrow raised with a grin.

"Do you, uh, do you have a shower?" She asked as she tightened her pony tail.

Leo smiled and nodded towards a door on the other side of the room.

"Before you do," He started, "I need to change out your gauze, remember? It's waterproof."

Bre sighed, but nodded and said, "Fine,"

Leo walked to the bathroom and returned with a roll of white gauze.

"Oh, and I need something to wear," Bre remembered, "Doesn't the Aphrodite cabin help with that?"

"Yeah, I recommend asking Piper or Drew," He answered, holding put his hand for hers. 

She placed her hand, palm up, into his as he unwrapped the gauze from yesterday. She cringed and took a sharp breath at the pain in her hand as he wrapped the gauze.

"Sorry," Leo muttered quickly. He paused in thought, then leaned down and hissed her palm. She felt her face grow hot as he grinned and said, "I could have just touched it, but that seemed a bit more interesting."

She was confused at his meaning at first, but quickly noticed the heat spreading though her palm. You'd expect the heat to hurt, being as she'd been burned in the first place, but instead felt the pain subside.

"How'd you do that?" She asked, staring at her hand, then to a grinning Leo.

"I've been talking to Will and some of the other Apollo siblings about healing. They gave me some tips about heat that I could use, so I practiced it," He smiled as he spoke, and Bre noticed how much it affected him to be able to help someone, rather than hurting someone.

She smiled back and said, "How about you go with me to talk to Piper and this Drew person. Maybe you van learn a bit about fashion, Valdez." 

He grinned as he finished his coffee. He held the door open for Bre and and they headed to the Aphrodite cabin.

After showering in the Aphrodite cabin, changing fourteen times, and spending three hours with Drew, Piper, and a guy named Mitchell, they finally decided on an outfit for Bre to wear. After some arguing between Drew and Piper,

They gave Bre a Camp Half Blood shirt that they'd cut into an over-the-shoulder crop top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of converse shoes. Drew took her pony tail out so her Brown hair flowed in wide waves to her shoulder blades. Piper proceeded to line her eyes and give her mascara.

" _Damn_ , Bre! Your eyelashes are like butterflies, they're so _long!_ " Piper said and Bre blushed. She never really wore makeup, but she knew she had long eyelashes. Her only problem was that the tips of them were blonde.

Mitchell refused to let Bre see herself until after Leo did, which she found slightly bizarre. When they'd finished her makeover, she felt a bit revealing because the crop top clearly showed half of her stomach. There was no use fighting children of Aphrodite, so she walked put of the dressing room to find a bored Leo surrounded with small cars, helicopters, dragons, and many other things.

When he heard the dressing room door close, he stopped building a small dog to look up. The moment his eyes found Bre, they widened and she blushed from the neck up. When she turned her head to avert her gaze, Drew promptly took two fingers and pushed her cheek back in Leo's direction. She was met with a death glare Bre had picked up form Nico, but Drew only grinned.

"Wow..." Had been all Leo could say, and he blushed, "You look uh.. you look.. just.. _wow_." Bre felt her faze grow even hotterif that was even possibleand Leo cooled himself enough to grin.

"Shut up, Valdez," Bre grinned back, trying to hide her never ending blush, "You're coming with me to get my things from my apartment."

He grinned wider, clearly noticing her struggle, as they headed out of the Aphrodite cabin. Bre shouted her 'thank you's at the three before they were out of earshot.

She blushed even more furiously at the shocked double takes from campers and winks from the Hermes cabin. When she sped up her pace, Leo snickered behind her as he rushed to catch up.

"Shut up, Valdez, or I'll tell Drew you want a makeover too," She said with a grin, and busted out laughing at the horrified look on his face.

" _Please_ don't," Leo begged before stating, "We can go ahead and leave, I'll IM Chiron and tell him what's going on once we're there. Wait, where are we going anyways?"

"I have an apartment nearby that I want to go to and grab some of my things. It's not much, just a few personal things of mine."

"Cool," Leo said as they approached the entrance to Camp Half Blood, "Ready?"

He held out his arm, and she nodded as she locked their arms together. They walked out of Camp and began walking to Manhattan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bre's POV
> 
> Bre and Leo arrive at her apartment for sale few things, when Bre get an unexpected visit from James Kist. They head to Sweet on America---a candy store near by---And have a conversation.with Sally Jackson. Bre finds something out about he friend before they leave.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Wow," Leo said as they entered Bre's apartment, "That's a lot of art."

Bre looked up at her walls, which were covered in multiple paintings ranging from scenery, to strange designs, to graffiti, to music, to scenes of her life, and finally, to random objects.

"Yeah, you should see the coffee shop down the street," Bre responded, "They paid me a lot to make the paintings in there."

"And the guitar," He said, pointing at the sky blue acoustic guitar in the corner, "You play?"

She blushed and looked down, "Yeah, I-I play piano too, but I'm not good. I kind of just play random notes until something sounds okay and memorize it. And I don't really play in front of people."

Bre watched as she kept standing on her toes, then flat foot, then toes, and so on.

"Welp," Leo said, clapping his hands together and making Bre jump, "Let's get what you need and hang around Manhattan. I'm in no rush to go back, if you aren't."

Bre smiled and nodded, then proceeded to grab her notebooks, ice skates (you never know when you might need them, plus, she could freeze a puddle if she got bored), guitar, writing journal, clothes, and lyric book. Leo stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, trying to help but not knowing what to grab.

They both paused and started when there was a knock at the door. Knowing it could be only one person, Bre yelled, "Come in!"

Just as she'd assumed, her friend James walked though the door.

"Hey, Brewho's he?" He asked, pointing to where Leo stood. James wore a black T-shirt, gray jeans, and a gray beanie over his blonde hair. His brown eyes glowed, as they usually did because of the blonde.

For some reason Leo blushed, looked back and forth between Bre and James, then started to smoke, which followed with a hissed, "Shit!"

James eyes widened as Leo's hair caught fire and stepped back in fear.

"Damn it, Leo! You'll catch my stuff on fire!" Bre said as she rushed to her new friends side.

She felt her hands get cold as she place them on his head, which immediately steamed. Bre chose to ignore James's shouting for Bre to back away.

"Calm the fuck down, James," She said, and both Leo and James stared at her confused, as she didn't say 'fuck' too often, "He's fine and so am I."

Instead of questioning the fire, as expected, James went straight to the mom talk.

"Where the hell have you been, Bre? I saw you at the caffee, then came here, and you just vanished!"

"Gods," Leo mumbled, "You'd _love_ my friend, Jason."

"I was at Camp Half Blood," Bre mumbled after snickering at Leo's comment.

"Camp what?" James asked, ignoring Leo's statement.

 "Camp Half Blood," Leo answered, then looked to Bre to see if he should continue.

She nodded and said, "He knows, but even if he hadn't, he just saw that so..."

"Anyways, Camp Half Blood is a place for demigods. You now, half human, half god? My mom was a mortal and my dad is the Greek god Hephaestus."

"Is this a joke?" James asked cautiously, being sure not to hurt anyone feelings, but not wanting to get played either.

"No James, it's not," Bre said, a sad smile playing on her lips, "You've read Greek mythology books for years, so you know more than I do. My dad is uh, well... Hades."

Bre twisted her necklace and looked at James, then up at Leo. While they'd been talking, Bre had sat down on her couch, and James sat across from her in a chair. Leo, on the other hand, stood beside Bre to her left.

She patted the couch beside her, "You can sit, you know. I don't bite." Leo grinned, which Bre returned, then reluctantly sat beside her. He was close enough for Bre to notice, but not enough for anyone else, except maybe her best friend James, to notice.

"So," James started, and Bre put her face in her hands, knowing exactly what was coming, "You guys a thing or something?"

Bre looked up, blushing since she put her face in her hands, to see Leo darker than a tomato.

He became even redder as he stuttered, "We-I-no-I mean-I don't-why do you"

"No," Bre answered, looking at James with a silent message, ' _at least, not yet_ '. She smiled when Leo gave her a grateful look.

"Anyways," James said, standing from his chair, "I'm planning on going to Sweet on America. Anyone coming?"

He'd already begun walking to the door when Bre shrugged, looking at Leo, "You want to?"

He smiled, "Sure, glad to get out of that camp. Besides, the place sounds slightly familiar."

They all took a taxi to Sweet on America, and Leo spent nearly the whole ride talking about each part and how he could improve the cab with some kind of laser or blowtorch. The cab driver gave then nervous looks, but Bre just smiled and listened.

She found it quite easy to focus on Leo, even with her ADHD. She would listen to him while noticing little details about him: the way his little elf ears flex back when he's excited, the way his grin barely shows his teeth, the way his eyes wrinkle as he smiles

She was dragged out of her internal thoughts at James' slightly annoyed, "We're here."

She frowned, wondering what that was all about as they approached the store. When Leo opened the door, holding it open for the other two to enter, a little bell in the corner chimed.

"Hi Sally," Bre beamed at the Brown haired woman.

"That's why this place sounded familiar! Hi Sally!" Leo shouted, making the whole store look his way. Bre giggled, covering it up with a cough as Leo glared.

"Hello Leo," Sally Jackson said, smiling at the Latino. Leo walked to the counter where Sally worked and started up a conversation.

"I'd forgotten that Percy said you worked here. I mean, I remembered it was a candy shop 'cause the whole 'blue food's thing" _oh, so that's what the blue thing was about,_ "but I forgot the name and" Leo was cut off as the giggling Bre placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Leo. If you run out if breath and collapse, I can't carry you like you've done me."

Leo grinned as James simultaneously scoffed.

Bre had a bit of a temper, so she spun around, now annoyed. "James Kist, what in the gods names is your damn problem?" Bre huffed, then turned to Sally, "Sorry for the language, ma'am."

Sally nodded and Leo looked at Bre with an unreadable expression. He then looked at James and understanding crossed his face.

"Am I the only person who doesn't understand what's going on here?" Bre demanded.

Leo and James shared a look, then Leo leaned forward and whispered, "Uh, Bre... He's kinda, sorta, in love with you..." Leo sounded somewhat disappointed as he said it, and Bre blushed. The only problem was, Bre didn't know if the blush was for Leo's statement or for his disappointment.

"Oh, uh..." Bre stammered, then internally slapped herself again.

There was a long silence before Leo said, "We should probably be getting back to camp now."

They each said their goodbyes to Sally, but she stopped Bre at the door.

"Bre, honey, be very cautious of what you freeze. It can be as much a healing mechanism as it can a weapon, but never forget that it can very much be a weapon as well."

Bre froze in place until Leo pulled her along.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bre's POV 
> 
> Leo and Bre reenter Camp to find a fuming Piper McLean, who then demands that Leo let her use a large room on the Argo II for a dance, since they would.not.be able to attend the one at Camp because of their quest. Leo agrees, and when Bre says she can't dance Waltz, Leo offers to teach her. Six of the Seven, plus Nico, Reyna, and Bre, enter the Big House to find Annabeth---very unexpectedly furious----arguing with Chiron, saying something about Alaska. She procedes to tell the group that their quest will be in Alaska, and that the Doors of Death are once again opened. Bre learns more about Hazel, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth, Then tells Leo about her Mother and How Are was the cause of her death, As well.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about having so much of this in Bre's POV. I'll have more chapters in Leo's, But for now, you guys gotta see it from Bre's. They'll actually be going on their quest soon, but I have a few things that lead up to it first.

After dropping James off at his house, Bre and Leo headed back to Camp Half Blood. They were met at the entrance by a fuming Piper.

"Leo Valdez, I am stealing a large room on the Argo II."

"Uh..." Leo mumbled, then, much more clearly, said, "Why do you need a large room, Pipes?"

"Because the stupid dance!" She yelled, spreading her arms for added exaggeration.

Bre and Leo shared a look of confusion, before turning back to Piper.

"Explain," Leo said, and Piper exploded.

"Chiron agreed to let the camps have a dance since it will be both camps and Drew had begged so he finally said yes but during the dance we'll be on our quest and" She gasped for air and continued, "We won't be able to join it so I want to borrow a really big roomprobably the stables since no horses actually stay there and it's giganticto throw our own dance with all of the seven plus Nico, Reyna, and Bre so bring fancy clothes and dresses!"

Leo and Bre stared at Piper as if she'd been mentally unstable, before Leo nodded and said, "Sounds great," in an octave higher, then coughed, and repeated it with his usual voice pitch.

As Bre followed Leo to the camp fire, she burst out laughing. "Your voice got so high!"

He glared, then seductively said, "Hush, _reina de hielo_ ," with a grin.

Bre blushed, then felt her face grow even hotter as he laced their fingers together. They sat down at the camp fire, at quite a far distance away; enough to be able to join the fun, but quiet enough to talk without screaming.

"Ugh," Bre said, remembering Piper's demand about a dance and dresses.

"What?" Leo asked, smirking at her annoyance, which she showed even more by talking with multiple hand gestures.

"I don't want to wear a dress, damn it," she said, spreading her arms at her next statement, "I don't even known how to dance, much less walk in heals!"

Leo grinned mischievously, and Bre scowled at him.

"What?" She demanded, "what are you grinning about?"

"I'll teach you," He blurted out, catching Bre off guard and making her to drop her scowl.

"Um, okay." He smiled, and they enjoyed the rest of the evening. The fire grew and changed colors as the Apollo campers, along with some satyrs, fauns, and some demigods from Camp Jupiter, danced and played their music.

 

Instead of going to Bunker 9, Leo, Bre, Nico, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and the girl named Reyna headed to the Big House. When they arrived, Annabeth had been having an active conversation with Chiron and Rachel, which Bre caught some of.

"... Alaska! You know how dangerous that is!" Annabeth shouted.

Bre and Leo had locked arms again, and she felt him tense at the place mentioned. When she looked up, Leo, along with the rest of the group, had some worried, sad, or scared faces.

"It was not my decision to make, Annabeth," Chiron countered, "I don't like the idea any more than you do."

"You're not the one who has to go, and has been there before!"

"Annabeth Chase. You and Percy have been through Tartarus together. As had Nico. I believe you can handle a short trip to Alaska once again."

Annabeth, Percy, and Nico all cringed at that, as Bre stood there gaping. She knew what Tartarus was. She had a Greek history class in school, plus her personal experiences with monsters.

"You... Tartarus... went to... _you went to_... oh my gods... but... _how?_ " Bre stuttered.

Annabeth turned with a startled expression, as she hadn't realized they'd been standing there. Percy walked over and wrapped his arms around Annabeth, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

She exhaled a calming breath as Nico said, "Theywedon't like to talk about it much. I.. I was alone and saw Tartarus as it really was. Percy and Annabeth were together and saw a much less gruesome version."

Bre pulled her arm from Leo's and rushed to hug Nico. He tensed at first, but soon relaxed and hugged her back. Over his shoulder, Hazel smiled and gave her an approving look before Bre pulled away, still keeping Nico at arms length.

"That was one of many hugs to make up for the ones you couldn't have down there."

Nico's head had been down, and when he looked up, Bre noticed he was at the brink of tears.

She smiled softly before confronting Chiron. "What's so bad about Alaska?"

"The gods and their power don't reach that far," Chiron answered, "It's a monster infested area, and neither I, nor your godly parent, can help you there."

"Me and my mother died there," Hazel said sadly and looked down, quickly being pulled into a hung by Frank.

"Died?" Bre asked.

"Yes," Chiron explained, "Her and her mother, 70 years ago, were both killed in Alaska. Nico pulled Hazel from the underworld and brought her back to life. Nico is also over 70 years of age."

"Stay away from the Lotus Casino in Vagas," Nico warned, "Time moves differently. Me and my... my past sister," His voice cracked as he held back a sob, "believed we were there for a moth, but outside of the Casino, it had been much longer. I eventually left and found Hazel, taking her to live in Camp Jupiter."

There was a silence, then Percy Jackson.bless his heartcasually asked, "So, what's our quest anyways?"

Annabeth growled, which shocked everyone but Chiron and Rachel.

"That's the problem," She said, gritting her teeth, "He doesn't know. _Oh!_ But don't forget the _really_ good information! The Doors of _fucking_ Death are opened again! And we all know there's only _one way_ to close them."

Percy shut his eyes and tightened his grip around Annabeth, who quickly cooled down and turned to face him for a real hug.

Reyna spoke for the first time, directing her attention to Bre, "Closing the Doors of Death requires someone inside Tartarus, as well as outside, and they won't be coming back out."

Bre made a terrible two second decision, "I'll do it."

Every one stopped to stare at her. She felt like an escapee from an insane asylum.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Leo shouted, "Do you understand what it's like down there? Percy and Annabeth still have nightmares to the point that I hear them screaming in _Bunker 9!_ I have no idea how Nico made it though there, but I do know he's been through enough loss before to handle it better than you can."

As he neared the end, his voice softened to a normal volume. By this point, Hazel was crying because of her mother. Frank the teddy bear was crying because Hazel was crying. Nico was crying because of whatever happened to his sister. And Percy and Annabeth were crying because of Tartarus.

Bre felt like crying because of the sudden change in her life, but decided to stay strong. Instead, she rushed up to Leo and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face against the side of his neck. It only took a moment for him to wrap his arms around her too, and she realized she'd started crying anyways.

She remembered her mother and how she died. She remembered swimming in the lake as they always did, until her mother got pulled under and Bre started to become afraid. When her mother didn't come back up, her fear became worse and the water began to Freeze.

Her mother's foot had gotten caught under the water, and by the time Bre got to her, the top of the lake had frozen. Bre sat on top of the ice, scratching at the surface as her mother did so form underneath. Bre clawed and sobbed and screamed until she watched her mother release her last breath, sucking in the water, and sinking lifeless to the bottom of the lake, but Bre didn't stop scratching.

By the time the paramedics arrived, Bre had fallen unconscious from dehydration, and the tips of her fingers were raw and covered in blood from scratching at the ice.

Leo tightened his told on her, and she realized she'd spoken what happened aloud. Not loud enough to be heard by the others, but just loud enough for Leo Valdez to hear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo teaches Bre to dance, which leads to a moment Many people have been waiting for.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment Many have been waiting for. WARNING: the next chapter (13) of this series is Teen and Up, but.is a bit ddescriptive. Those of you who aren't the biggest fan of PDA may want to just skim through it, but there is no sex or anything. Just a warning for descriptiveness (that's now a word)

Chiron decided to postpone their departure for tomorrow, letting the seven plus Nico, Reyna, and Bre to rest. When Leo and Bre returned to Bunker 9, they laid on the couch together and watched a movie. It had been one they'd both seen, but they needed a distraction from earlier tonight.

They were positioned similar to before: Leo laying behind Bre, his arms around her, her leg tangled with his, his chin resting in the crook of her neck. It felt nice to be close to someone. Bre missed having someone who cared for her, and it took tonight for her to realize that Leo did care.

After the movie ended, Bre turned her head to check if Leo had fallen asleep yet, but found the boy smiling fondly at her.

"Hey," Bre whispered, but yawned halfway though the word.

He grinned. "Heyyyy," He repeated, mocking her yawned-word. Bre smacked him on the head and crawled out of him arms, off the couch.

"Awe," Leo whined in disapproval, "I was just getting comfy."

Bre blushed as she tried to glare, earning herself a snicker. She liked the sound of his laugh, and found herself trying harder to earn it.

"Shut up, Valdez," she demanded, "I'm bored, but I don't want to sleep. I need something to do."

He pondered for a second as Bre prepared herself for an inappropriate comment. What she earned instead, she hadn't prepared for.

 "Why not dance?" He asked seriously, "I mean, Piper wanted to throw that dance, and you said you didn't know how. I'm willing to teach you, but won't have much time on the quest, other than during the dance itself."

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"Come here," Leo said as he led out his hand. She took the hand in silence and listened to his instructions.

"I'll take your right hand in mine, like this," He said as he held her hand out to the side, "And you pur your left hand here," He continued, putting her left hand slightly around his neck, "And then I do this." He put his right hand around her waist and pulled her body flush with his. "Got it?" He asked, a wide grin playing on his face.

Flustered, Bre nodded, not trusting herself to speak whole sentences.

"Now," He said, slightly regaining some of his seriousness, "I'm going to move my feet slowly, and I want you to follow what I do." Bre nodded and obliged.

Leo moved his left foot forward, so Bre moved her right one backward at the same pace. He brought his right parallel to his left, Before moving it out a bit more than shoulder width apart.

"Still with me?" He asked.

As Bre looked up to nod, she realized how close their faces were and gulped.

"I'm kind of going to repeat the steps. Kinda."

She glared as his vague description.

"Thank you, Leo. That description was just so damn helpful."

He snickered, but continued the steps. He stepped back with his right foot, then brought his left back, parallel to the right, but more than shoulder width apart again. For the last step, he brought his feet together.

"And there's your box step," He said as they finished, "Do you wanna try it again and see if you've got it?"

Bre nodded and they repeated the chance. Well, they tried. Bre kept tripping over her own feet, Leo's feet, air, and random screws and screwdrivers.

"Maybe we should clear the floor," Bre said and giggled When Leo tripped too.

"Yeah," He responded, "That might be smart."

They cleared their new dancefloor as Bre remembered something, "There's actually one dance I do know. It's been a while, but I think I can manage."

"Oh really?" He asked and Bre nodded, "Which one, then?"

"Tango," Bre said, and Leo's face lit up.

They stood together as Leo flicked his finger. Before Bre could question why, music for the Tango turned on and Bre couldn't resist a smile.

"Real smooth, Valdez."

"I know I am," He said and winked.

Leo lead, stepping forwards with his left foot, then with his right, And again with his left. He moved his right foot to the right, and dragged his left slowly to meet. She did the same smoothly, and Leo grinned at her.

They repeated this a few times before Bre decided to try her own thing. She took two slow steps to the right, then threw her upper body to face left, grinning at her dance partner. A few more steps and Leo spun her.

As he puller her back, she tripped on his shoe, falling to the ground and pulling him with her. Bre landed on her back with Leo on top of her, the both of them laughing to the point of tears.

As they began to catch their breath, Leo stood up and offered Bre his hand. He pulled her up and she leaned against him, laughing until she calmed enough to breathe properly.

They were still grinning as Bre remover her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Her grin turned into a small, sweet smile as she noticed something she never had until now. This seventeen year old's eyes still glowed like a happy, carefree child, and she found herself lost in them.

Bre had no idea how long she'd been staring. It could have been seconds or years for all she knew, but Leo quickly snapped her out of it.

He took her cheek in his hand, and she couldn't help but lean into the touch. His hands were warm and comforting as he placed the other around her waist, pulling her close like when they danced, and he leaned forward and kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Bre have some 'alone time' ( ;3 ) that In pretty sure a lot of you have been waiting for. Rachel sees a vision, rather than just speaking a prophecy, and the Seven, along with four extras, get ready to leave on their quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've had a bit of writers block for this one. I had also been kept up for a while with some of the other stories I'm writing and pushed this to the back of my mind. I'll try to keep track and update sooner rather than later if I can. Hope you enjoy! (I know I wanted to write this moment for a while lol don't worry there will be more in later chapters.)  
> Also a heads up. I'm most likely going to keep this rated Teen and Up, because it won't get to Mature, but it will be pretty close. This will have no strait up smut tho.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

The kiss wasn't long or forced, but soft and quick. Too quick. 

As he pulled away, Bre felt her face grow hot and the butterflies raid her stomach. She opened her eyes to see Leo examining her face uncertainty, afraid he'd done something terribly wrong. When she smiled at him, she saw the relief in his features and felt his body relax.

Bre grabbed his shirt with her left hand and pur her right behind his neck as she kissed him again. This one lasted longer, and in moments they both deepened it. Bre wrapped both arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. She lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his left as he pushed her up against the wall. Bre jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pausing their kissing only to pull off his shirt.

When his shirt was off, he stopped, grinned, and said, "Well _hola_ , _reina de hielo_."

"Shut the hell up, Valdez," She whispered and grinned as she bit his lip.

He stopped kissing her lips, only to move to the corner of her mouth, her jaw, down her neck, and to her collar bone, before returning to her lips.

The door opened, followed by a, "Hey, LeOh dear gods..."

They stopped kissing and quickly separated to see a flushed Hazel Levesque frantically fanning herself and staring at the ceiling.

"That was fun," Leo said, grinning as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"Shut up, Valdez," Bre rolled her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

She could get used to that.

Hazel stopped fanning herself to glare when Leo said, "Oh come on, Hazel. We all know you and Frank"

"Leo Valdez!" She squeaked, her face turning a darker shade of red than Bre thought possible.

"Just saying," Leo said with a shrug of his shoulders and a smirk, "So, what do ya need, Haze?"

"Huh?" Hazel said, Then remembered. "Oh yeah. Rachel had another prophecy telling that we need to leave tonight. Well, now, actually. Pack your things and we'll meet in the _Argo II_."

Leo and Bre shared a look before sighing and nodding. When they looked back, Hazel was already rushing out the door fanning herself. Leo snickered and went to grab his tool belt that Bre didn't notice he'd taken off.

"So," He started, "I'm going to get straight to the point... was that a one time thing, or can it happen again..?"

Bre smiled as she stepped up to kiss him, "I hope it happens again." His face lit up in a smile. "But we need to focus on this quest right now. What should I bring or need? Is it okay to being my guitar and a few art things?"

"We need to be focused and watching for an attack, but I'm sure you'll have a little time to draw or play or _anything_ , really," He said with a smirk, and Bre rolled her eyes as he winked.

"Good," She said, and tucked her face in his shoulder.

After they grabbed what they needed, they headed to the _Argo II_ where they met Percy with Annabeth tucked under his arm, Hazel holding Frank's hand, Nico kissing Will, and Jason behind Piper with his chin on her head and his arms around her. Chiron and Rachel showed up shortly after Leo and Bre greeted their friends and unpacked their things.

"I strongly apologize for your early departure, but Rachel has seen something, rather than only reciting a prophecy," Chiron said, and looked unsurely at Rachel. She looked pale and shaken, as if she'd seen a ghost. Then again, that was a regular occurrence for the Hades children, as well as other demigods.

"Oh gods," Annabeth said as she and Percy rushed to Rachel's side. "Rachel are you okay?"

"You look terrible," Percy said, earning himself a glare from the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up from what I saw," Rachel responded, staring to the ground before making eye contact briefly with Bre. Bre tensed, and Leo seemed to notice too as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "It was more quick images than anything, but I saw Bre in most of them."

She paused, most likely deciding what and what not to say. "I know for a fact, as I saw the fates too, that I can't tell you guys everything. Sorry..."

"That's okay," Annabeth said as she hugged her friend. "Tell us what you can and we'll figure it out. We always do, don't we?"

"Annabeth, I saw Tartarus."

Annabeth, Percy, and Nico all went rigid and pale. Rachel continued, staring at the ground now. "I don't know who, but someone is going to go there... I do know for a fact that it's not Annabeth, Percy, or Nico again." The three sighed in relief, only to tense up moments later at the realization of someone else experiencing their pain.

"If that happened," Frank spoke up, "I wouldn't be able to handle going in myself. I don't think Hazel could either. Leo has been through enough, and Bre just discovered demigods."

"There's also me and Reyna." Jason said tensely. "It could be any of us. I wouldn't be able to handle it, even if Pipes was with me. I know Piper couldn't and even Reyna couldn't. And _that's_ saying a lot."

 "He's right." Reyna said as she approached the group. "I wouldn't be able to handle such circumstances. How Percy and Annabeth did it, even together, I have no idea. And Nico..." She paused and pulled the small boy into a tight hug, to which he rested his face in the crook of her neck. Bre looked to Will for jealousy, but only saw a small smile directed at the Italian. Bre smiled too. "I wouldn't wish for Nico to go back. He's stronger than all of us, and even he could barely handle it. Especially alone."

"I agree," Will said. "I want to go in this quest with you." Chiron opened his mouth to argue but Will put up a hand. "I think it would be a good idea. I'm the only one here skilled in the medical areas, and with how often these idiots hurt themselves..." he trailed off, chuckling slightly.

Chiron hesitated for a second, then melted under Nico's pleading stare. How that boy goes from a death glare to the biggest puppy eyes, Bre will never know.

With an over exaggerated sigh, Chiron said, "Very well. I trust Reyna to keep an eye on all of you, but she shouldn't need to because you're good children. Correct?"

Everyone nodded quickly, feeling like scolded children, and entered their rooms on the _Argo II._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James laughed darkly and ran a hand through his hair. "Because there's a book about all of them. It's by some girl named Rachel. It has everything they've done, everything that happened to them since the first war. Don't get involved with them, Bre. They're trouble, and the people around them die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be doing summaries like I did before, because it really ruins the point in reading the story. I'll be quoting lines from it from now on, and occasionally hinting at things in the summaries.
> 
> So sorry it took so long, I've had a bad case of writer's block, and am still having issues. I have no idea where making them learn about the book cane from, but I guess I'll have to do something with that lol 
> 
> Suggestions and help is greatly appreciated. I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Bre found her room surprisingly warm as she walked around. A queen sized bed was made with white sheets and four posts rising on each corner. She snickered as she noticed her room was right beside the engine room.

She sat her bag at the door of the bed with her guitar and pulled off her shoes, leaning back and relaxing above the covers. She took a deep breath, embracing the cool air from the small, round window and closing her eyes.

Just when she felt herself falling asleep, someone knocked on the door. She groaned and yelled, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a shy looking Percy.

"Hey Perce, what's up?"

"Annabeth told me I should come check on you, see how you're doing."

Bre nodded. "I'm fine. It'll take a little getting used to, but I adapt quickly. Is there any way to make a phone call? What, with the whole ' _no electronics_ ' rule and all."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, lemme run to my room and I'll get a few drachmas. You can make video calls if you ask the goddess Iris to talk to someone, and the IM will appear in front of them."

Bre smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Percy."

He was halfway out the door when he waved behind him with a quick, "Welcome!"

She sat cross legged, patiently waiting for the son of Poseidon to come back. What would she say?

_'Hey, I'm leaving on a quest that I might die on. Oh, and I volunteered to jump into Tartarus! Try not to miss me too much!'_

Yeah, no, that's not happening. He'd skin her alive for something like that. Not to mention he's already slightly pissed.

"I'm back." Bre was pulled from her thoughts as Percy walked back in the room, a few coins in his hand. "Take one of these, an ask the goddess Iris of the rainbow to make a call, then say the name and location. For instance, I need to talk to my mom soon, and I'd say Sally Jackson in New York."

Bre took a coin and grinned. "So, turns out I've known your mom half my life and never realized she was your mom."

Percy raised an eyebrow, plopping down on the bed beside her with a smirk. "Oh really?"

"Yup. I've gone to Sweet on America since I was a little girl and never even knew she'd had a kid. Actually, I vaguely remember meeting you once when I was smaller, but that might just be my imagination."

Percy laughed. "Oh _gods_ , I actually remember that. Bre Michelle, the girl who shoved me face-first down a slide at a playground."

Bre put a hand on her mouth in a failed attempt to hide a snicker. "Hey, it's not my fault you were a little player."

He gaped with a smile. "That is so not fair! I was like, what? Five? I didn't know any better! Besides, you totally liked my flirting."

"Oh please. If I liked it, I wouldn't have pushed you face-first down a slide, now would I?"

They both laughed for a while, to the point of nearly crying. Bre took a deep breath and wiped a tear from under her eye.

"How did I forget meeting you?"

Percy laughed again and took his own deep breath. "I have no idea, but I'm glad we remembered."

Bre nodded. "So am I."

They sat in pleasant silence for a minute before Bre remembered she'd needed to make a call. "Oh, I almost forgot I needed to make a call. Do you mind?"

Percy shook his head with a smile. "Not at all. I'll see you later?"

Bre nodded and waved as Percy left.

" _Fuck_ , I'm an idiot." Bre's head shot towards the door as Percy cane back in with a spray bottle. "Three pumps in the air, ask for Iris, and throw the coin in. Bye!"

Bre gaped. That was one weird kid, but she had to admire that he seemed so happy after all he'd been through.

She sighed and took the spray bottle, pulling the lever three times and asking for James Kist. It was as if a small portal had been opened in the middle of the room. The image wasn't a full body image, but she could see James' entire upper body and the majority of the room, as well as a few of their friends who stared in horror.

Bre smirked. "Hey guys."

James nearly jumped a foot high and spun around. "Fucking hell, Bre!"

Bre started laughing as she heard their British friend yell, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"James can explain to you guys later, but right now there's something I need to tell him."

James sighed and motioned for everyone to leave. When everyone left the room, He turned back to the IM in confusion.

"What the hell is hell this?" He motioned to the opening.

"Its an Iris Message."

"As in the goddess of the rainbow?"

Bre nodded. "You put a Greek coin in mist after you ask for her to make a call. Pretty clever, actually."

"Damn, so all that demigod stuff really _is_ real."

Bre smiled. "Yeah, It is. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. This camp, Camp Half-Blood, sends demigods on quests for gods or to go and kill monsters. I'm going on a quest with a few others, and I'm not going to be back for a while."

James sat down on his black leather couch and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Where are you going?"

Bre took a deep breath and blurted out, "Alaska."

He jumped to his feet. "What the fuck? What do you mean ' _Alaska_ '?"

Bre sighed and decided to just say it all here and now. "You've done all kinds of research on Greek mythology, right? Do you know what the Doors of Death are and what they do?"

James nodded and hesitantly sat back down.

"They've been opened. Again."

"Again? What do you mean they've been opened again?"

"These three people I know, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth, have all been down in Tartarus"

"Okay, stop. Are their last names Jackson, di Angelo, and Chase?"

Bre gaped at her blonde friend. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Jesus Christ, Bre. Are you pulling my leg here?"

Bre shook her head. "Why would you think I'm lying to you?"

Realization passed over James' face. "What was that guy at you apartments name again?"

"Leo?"

"Yeah, him. Is his last name Valdez?"

"James what the hell is going on. Why do you know this and why are you asking?"

James laughed darkly and ran a hand through his hair. "Because there's a book about all of them. It's by some girl named Rachel. It has everything they've done, everything that happened to them since the first war. Don't get involved with them, Bre. They're trouble, and the people around them die."

Bre glared. "That's not your choice to make, James. And I know Rachel, thank you very much."

"Bre"

"No, we're done here."

"Wait" Bre swiped her hand through the message.

 

* * *

 

 

 "A book," Nico said in disbelief.

Bre nodded, and the ten crew members gaped. "There's no way!" Percy shouted.

"He's right," Annabeth said calmly. "Rachel would have told us if she'd made something like that."

"Oh, I'm having a word with that red head," Nico growled.

"Nico, calm down," Jason said smoothly, earning himself a glare from Bre's half-brother.

"Did he say anything else about it?" Will asked.

Bre shook her head and blushed. "He didn't get a chance to. He pissed me off, so I swiped the IM before I froze the whole ship. After I got off the call the floor under my feet was covered in frost."

A few of them nodded in understanding, while the rest of them fumed. Leo sat quietly in a chair in the corner, looking distant and sad. Bre made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I need to go," Nico said, shadow traveling out of the room.

Jason sighed. "I'll go check on him."

Hazel and Bre nodded gratefully before he walked off.

Bre walked silently over to Leo, kissing his forehead to get his attention and sitting sideways on his lap when she had it. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly, burying his face in her hair.

"Rachel," she heard Percy say. Bre glanced up to see Percy glaring at an IM with a pale looking Rachel avoiding eye contact. She's the Oracle, she probably knew this talk was coming.

"We need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo flopped back on the bed. "Why can't life ever be easy for us?"
> 
> Bre laughed, flopping down beside him and curling up against Leo's side. Her eyes were closed as she spoke.
> 
> "Because the Fates are never easy on demigods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to post. I have terrible writer's block when it comes to this story, abd I apologize. I really do need some suggestions for future chapters.  
> I would also love to hear ideas for future stories, or even prompts for me to start writing some. Ice actually gotten some great ideas from a few people and would love to hear everyone else's, too.
> 
> Also, I might do part of the next chapter in Percy's POV, or just someone else's. How would you feel about that? I'll still keep future chapters focused on Bre and Leo, unlike Phoenix, which is focused on everyone.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"What the hell, Rache?"

Rachel cringed. "You know how the Oracle works. I don't know what I'm doing until it's finished, I just do it."

"And you wrote a fucking book?" Percy snapped, glaring intently at the IM.

Honestly, Bre felt kind of bad for the girl. Percy was usually pretty calm and laid back, but when he wants to be intimidating, no one wants to be on his Bad List.

"I'm sorry, Percy!" She hissed, shocking everyone by her outburst. "I didn't even know I had done it until I learned there was a book with your name on it. I checked it out, freaked out when it had everything that happened to us, then freaks out even more when I saw I'd written it. Chiron told me I'd pick up my laptop and furiously typed with the green smoke around me, but put it away before the Oracle left me alone."

"Wait," Percy started. "The book had my name on it?"

Leo snorted and Bre could feel the smirk against her shoulder as she sat in his lap.

"Yeah," Rachel answered. "The first five are in your point of view."

Percy gasped, then choked on the breath as he gaped at Rachel. Leo busted out laughing and Bre couldn't help but grin as Percy stuttered, "First _five?!_ Are there _more?_ Gods Rachel, the whole world doesn't need to know my thoughts."

Rachel shrugged. "The first five are in your point of few in first person, but there's no inappropriate thoughts or even cursing. It took place from when you learned you were a demigod to your first kiss with Annabeth in the lake. Well, second, If you count before you blew up a mountain."

Percy's shoulders relaxed some, completely ignoring the mountain comment. "Good, because no one needs to know what went through my mind then. I was sort of just getting through puberty during all that, so..." he trailed off.

Rachel's face turned red. "It uh, also has that time when I kissed you..."

Percy's face turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh."

"Yeah," Rachel started, Then changed the subject, turning back and forth in what Bre assumed to be a spinny-chair. "Anyways, there's ten books; two series. The other five books take place during the war against Gaea. It's in second person point of view and switched between the seven. There's also a few chapters in Nico's point of view."

"He's not gonna like that," Hazel mumbled from her spot curled up against Frank's side.

"No," Rachel agreed. "He's not."

Leo suddenly tensed up, and Bre jumped off his lap in time for him to zip to the IM. "Did it say what happened with Khione?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "It says she got pissed because you called her hot. Otherwise, it just said you flirted with her before she turned everyone but Piper to ice and sent you to Ogigia."

Leo growled low in his throat, and everyone jumped back when his clenched fists caught fire. "That's not what happened."

"Leo," Bre cooed, stepping up and taking his hands in hers. He flinched, trying to pull his hands away as they were on fire, but noticed it wasn't burning her.

"What" he started, but stopped as he watched her hands. Steam sizzled above their hands as his flamed, and hers were covered in frost.

She smiled softly. "Leo, calm down. If your not careful, you could accidentally hurt someone or the ship."

Leo nodded in understanding as his flames died down. At the same time, Bre let the frost fade from her palms.

She then kept one of his hands in hers as she dragged him from the room and towards hers. She pulled him in, closing the door behind her, and sitting on her bed.

She patted the spot next to her, satisfied when he sat down. "Is everything okay?"

He smirked. "Yeah."

Bre smacked his head. "He's a smartass _and_ a liar! Who knew?"

Leo grinned and shrugged. "You asked if I was okay. I'm fine."

"Gods, you're worse than a woman." She scoffed. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Leo," Bre said, her expression suddenly serious. "What happened?"

Leo sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it. What Rachel had said about the books, what happened with Khione, was wrong. He hadn't been the one to flirt with her. She had flirted with him, then threw a temper tantrum because he didn't want her. And believe him, She wanted more than to just flirt.

Leo shivered at the thought. "I wasn't the one flirting with Khione. She wanted meand not for anything I'd wanted, or was ready to loseand was determined to get it. She got mad when I wouldn't give her what she wanted, and later attacked the _Argo II_. That's when she sent me to Ogigia and I made a promise to save Calypso."

Bre nodded, then kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm glad she didn't get what she wanted. Khione didn't deserve it. And that was very brave of you to swear on the river Styx for her."

Leo furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you"

"Nico told me." She smiled. "He told me about all of the things that'd happened in the wars. Well, at least what he knew."

Leo flopped back on the bed. "Why can't life ever be easy for us?"

Bre laughed, flopping down beside him and curling up against Leo's side. Her eyes were closed as she spoke.

"Because the Fates are never easy on demigods."

Leo glanced down as she shivered and pulled the covers up to cover them. They sat in silence until both of their breaths evened out, and they fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel felt a throbbing pain in her head, and suddenly, without a doubt, she knew Delphi went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pauses in between updates. I've been having a lot of issues with this story, but I think I'm getting back on track. Still, no promises that updates won't have a long pause in between. 
> 
> Here's a chapter in Rachel's POV
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"I'm _sorry_ , Percy," Rachel mumbled, still avoiding eye contact.

It's not like she knew she wrote the books, but if Delphi made her write them, then they must be important. Although, Rachel suspected it might just be a way of marking down history. So the Mortals have a way of being up-to-date on Greek.

Percy sighed, trying to control his temper. "I know, and I'm sorry too. It just kind of feels like a violation, because now everyone knows my personal thoughts that I'd had during that war."

Rachel saw Annabeth wrap her arms around Percy from behind, and waved at the blonde. "Hey, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded, seemingly not very upset with Rachel. "Hey, Rache. Percy, _behave_."

"What?"

"You heard me, Seaweed Brain."

Rachel heard the sound of a girl screaming (or a guy, you never know with half the people at this camp) and jumped. A few seconds later she heard the familiar laughing of the Stoll twins.

Rachel sighed. "We'll have to tall about all of this when you get back. I need to go, I'm pretty sure one of the Stolls just played another prank."

Percy sighed and nodded, while Annabeth smiled brightly. "By Rachel, take care of yourself. I'll handle Seaweed Brain here until we get back."

Rachel nodded, waving goodbye and swiping the mist as Percy yelled, " _Hey!_ "

Leaving her little tent in the woods, Rachel made her way to the scream. As she'd expected, Travis and Conner were bent over laughing. Katie Gardner was glaring fiercely at the two, hanging upside down with a rope around her ankle. The other end of the rope was tied to a tree branch above her.

The daughter of Demeter smirked before every flower around her stretched out to pin the twins to the ground.

"Awe, come on Katie!" Travis whined. "We have more people to prank later!"

Conner smacked his arm. "Shut up! If you tell her the plan she'll ruin it!"

Travis had always been the more mischievous of the two, while Conner was the one to plan what they did.

"Shit, Bre wasn't kidding."

Rachel turned around to identify the voice to see a tall guy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He had on a wide-strap tank top for guys (aren't they called wife beaters? That's a terrible name for a shirt) and grey jeans. He also had a beanie on his head as he stars around a the camp.

"How did you get here?" Katie asked, struggling to free her ankle. She glared at the Stolls. "I swear to all the gods I will send the two of you to Tartarus!"

Travis laughed as he freed himself from the plants, taking off running toward Hermes cabin.

" _Travis!_ " Both Katie and Conner shouted after him.

Rachel sighed, walking over to the dagger Travis had used to cut himself free of the plants. She handed it to Katie. "Katie, get yourself free and try not to kill the twins. Leave Conner there for all I care, just don't burn down Camp."

"Hey!"

Rachel smirked, then pointed towards the blonde guy. "You, come with me."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

"Because only demigods can get into Camp."

As if on cue, a red aura appeared around him, a matching owl hovering above his head.

"What the"

Rachel felt the power of the Oracle take her over, speaking with her voice, and for once she remembered what she was saying.

" _Child of Wisdom, you will join the seven in their journey south. Two will fall in the pit of_ "

Rachel felt a throbbing pain in her head, and suddenly, without a doubt, she knew Delphi went silent.

"What? What the hell is going on here?" the blonde asked.

Rachel looked up at him in confusion. "You were given a prophecy. Well, the start of one, at least. You are to join a group of demigods on a quest to Alaska."

He shook his head in exasperation. "This is all too damn much."

"What's your name?"

The guy stared at her for a moment before admitting, "James Kist."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bre burst into another fit of giggles. "Oh my gods, I bet these idiots didn't even think to pack anything for us." She held her hand out. "Bet you five bucks if I go ask, Reyna's gonna say she's out, and that the guys didn't buy anything."
> 
> Annabeth smirked, taking Bre's hand. "You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I'll try to update sooner. Also, I was half alseep through the second half of this chapter when I wrote it, so I'm sorry if it's written poorly

"Bre, there's a problem."

Bre jumped at the sound of Leo's voice in the doorway. He looked irritated, to say the least.

"What is it?"

Bre had woken up to find Leo gone, a note beside her head saying he was on watch duty, and that he'd probably still be there when Bre woke up. So, since she wasn't really in any hurry, Bre decided to take a shower, then work in her sketch book. She'd just finished a drawing of her room when Leo showed up.

"I just got an IM from Rachel. Apparently your friend James had decided to read that book about us and try to find Camp. The problem? Only demigods could enter." Leo sighed in defeat. "And he could get in just fine. Rachel said he was claimed by Athena and that he's supposed to join us in this quest. Immediately after, Rachel said Delphi went silent."

Bee stared for a minute before processing his words. "James, as in James _Kist?_ "

"Yeah."

" _James_ is a demigod." It wasn't a question. At this point, she was just trying to convince herself. If both James and her were demigods, why hadn't they been attacked before. Luck? It's possible. "How on the hell is _he_ a child of _Athena?_ "

Leo laughed. "I don't know, as him when we get him."

Bre rolled her eyes. "Fine. Have you told anyone else about this yet?" She closed her note book and sat it by her pillow.

Leo shook his head, still standing in the doorway. "Not yet, I'm about to make the announcement. I've already turned us around."

Bre nodded. "I'll be out in a second. I'm gonna send an IM to him and see how he's taking it all."

Leo smiled and nodded, turning to make the announcement.

 

* * *

 

 

As much as he hated to admit it, Leo was jealous.

Bre had known James for years, while Leo had only recently met her. James is clearly in love with her, so what happens if she starts to feel the same? What if she already feels the same? What if she leaves Leo?

Leo sighed. He knew that no matter what, he would want Bre to be happy. Even if that meant he wouldn't be.

"What's this about, Leo?" Annabeth asked, sitting down at the head of the table, as usual. Percy sat down beside her, scooting his chair closer and lacing their fingers together.

"Bre's friend, James, entered Camp on his own. Rachel said he was claimed as a child of Athena, and started spouting a prophecy. Halfway through, she said it just stopped."

"And she said that the Oracle had gone silent," Bre finished, walking into the room. She wrapped her arms around Leo's waist from behind, and he smiled.

" _Okay_ ," Frank started, drawling out the word. "What does that have to do with us?"

"We need to go back for him," Annabeth concluded, nodding to herself.

"Sorry to interrupt," Reyna said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. "Why, might I ask, are we to head back for him? We've already left, and you said that the Oracle of Delphi has gone silent."

Leo shrugged. "I don't know, but Rachel said he was meant to be here. She'd said the start of a prophecy, enough to know that he's supposed to be with us."

Reyna sighed, muttering, " _Wonderful_." She then turned on her heal and left, headed for her own room.

When Leo was sure she could no longer hear them, he said, " _Damn_ , who shit on _her_ jelly beans?"

Percy snorted. "No idea, but she's been a bit moody the past few days."

Annabeth, Piper, and Bre shared a look, while Hazel seemed just as confused as the guys.

Bre giggled. "I wouldn't go into her room any time soon unless you bring some chocolate."

Annabeth, Piper, and Bre busted out laughing, walking over to each other and high fiving. Hazel's eyes widened in realization before she, too, started laughing.

No guy in the group had any clue what was going on.

Just as they started to calm down, Bre burst into another fit of giggles. "Oh my gods, I bet these idiots didn't even think to pack anything for us." She held her hand out. "Bet you five bucks if I go ask, Reyna's gonna say she's out, and that the guys didn't buy anything."

Annabeth smirked, taking Bre's hand. "You're on."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I bet you that Reyna forgot to bring some, and the guys forgot."

Hazel shrugged. "I vote at least one of the guys remembered to bring something." She sent a knowing glance to Frank, who's eyes widened in realization.

He smirked, then whispered in Percy's ear, who busted out laughing. "Sorry, Haze. Frank forgot, too."

Hazel sighed. "Too late to back out of that bet?"

All three girls nodded.

"Someone let me in on what's happening," Jason said, then gestured towards Nico. "He just looks entirely uncomfortable, and now I'm really curious."

Nico was sitting on Will 's lap in the corner, lookingas Jason had saidextremely uncomfortable in the situation.

Percy rolled his eyes and whispered in Jason's ear. Jason then proceeded to burst into laughter. "Oh _gods_ , we're all dead."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Since I'm the only person in the room who _doesn't_ know what's going on, anyone care to full me in?"

Bre snorted. "Reyna's on her period."

Leo was pretty sure he laughed the hardest out of everyone. "Oh gods, she's so gonna kill you when she finds out you made bets."

Piper grinned. "I'll go find out whose gonna win those bets."

She left the room, only to come back a few seconds later pale and frazzled.

"Bre wins the bet," she wheeled out. "The guys forgot, but Reyna didn't. Did I mention she's pissed?"

Leo burst into even more laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

 "Well, that was interesting."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Bre smirked, curling up closer in his arms. After their laughing fit earlier, everyone found themselves worn out and tired. They'd all retreated to their rooms, although Bre followed Leo to his. Once he'd laid down, she'd curled up on his side, head resting on his chest with we arm slung over his waist. She really could get used to this.

"Bre?"

"Hmm?"

"You never answered."

"Oh." She actually forgot he'd asked a question. _Damn ADHD_. "Its just that girls start back to back. Reyna's on hers. I just ended mine a few days ago. I don't know about Annabeth or Piper, but I don't think Hazel has even started hers yet."

"Well, that's good you're not."

Bre raised an eyebrow, kind going straight to the gutter. She repeated his previous question. "How so?"

He smacked her forehead with a chuckle. "Gods, you're worse than I am. I _meant_ that it's good because I won't be afraid that you'll go from happy to wanting to murder me in two seconds."

Bre laughed. "Yeah, that wouldn't be too good."

They sat in silence after that until Leo sighed.

"What is it?"

She felt, rather than saw the shake of his head. "Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" Bre asked, turning her head up to look him in the eye.

He smiled softly at her. "I just don't want to lose you, that's all."

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. It was supposed to be a peck, but lasted a bit longer than that. When they finally pulled away, she rested her face in the crook of his neck.

" 'M tired," she mumbled.

Leo chuckled. "Then sleep."

She shook her head, feeling the heat of his body clash with her cold breaths. She didn't miss the way she shivered from it. "Don't want to."

He started to subtly heat up, and she could guess a few reasons why. Although, she didn't think he knew he was doing it. She blew a colder air on his neck to cool the rest of them. She'd prefer he not accidentally set the ship on fire.

She wanted to kiss him, but knew she'd never get any sleep if she did. Bre sighed heavily. "Sleep."

Leo nodded, most likely not trusting himself to say anything. Bre could just imagine his voice cracking, then him catching on fire from embarrassment.

Bre skid back down to rest her head on his chest, listening to the slow, steady beat of his heart. Being a daughter of Hades, she enjoyed hearing his heart beat. It was a sure sign that he was alive. Even with not knowing she was a demigod, she'd always cherished life and what cane with it; although, she never feared death. Maybe that's why she agreed to go into Tartarus.

But Bre also knew that, no matter what happens, she was going down there alone. There was no way she was going to bring anyone else with her and risk their lives.

Even if that meant dying in the worst place possible.


	18. I'm so sorry

I'm _so_ sorry guys, but I'm not writing anymore on _archive of our own_... If you want to read my original works, though, you can check me out on **Wattpad** as **_AubreyParsons_**.. I have one _**COMPLETED**_ story on there and three more on their way.

I really, _really_ wanted to finish these stories, but I just sort of ran out of ideas for fanfictions.. Please forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add my own character and change it up a bit. I didn't add Calypso (sorry! I love Calypso but when I try to wrote in her point of view it messes up. I'm working on a short story in her POV later though and hopefully it will try out okay.) So Leo didn't go to get her. Actually, I might just make it so she died or something or left him or got called to Olympus and they broke up on good terms (sorry Caleo fans. I'm one too don't worry lol). I'll be adding a few more chapters Soon and making other stories too.  
> I live for comments, loves :3  
> ~Aubrey


End file.
